La Maldicion de Katyn
by LEEC
Summary: Nadie se lo esperaba..., todo el mundo lo consideraba imposible, la naciones eran inmortales. Pero esa idea esta apunto de derrumbarse por un muy cansado y harto Polonia. Este Fic trata de como las naciones enfrentan algo que nunca estubo nisiquiera contemplado: El Suicidio de una Nacion.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Tenía la idea de hacer este tipo de Fic hace mucho tiempo…, pero leyendo la historia de Polonia…, aparte de admirar su fuerza…, me entristecio que siempre tuviera las de perder.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**Vilna, Lituania.**

-¿¡que el hizo que…!?

La voz de Lituania sonaba anonadada y dolida al mismo tiempo:

-los reportes que nos han llegado son correctos señor…, la Cancillería y el Estado Mayor polaco, al igual que el ruso lo confirman.

La voz al otro lado de la línea era fría e indiferente, al superior de Lituania en esa época, el Presidente Valdas Adamkus*, no parecía interesarse mucho por la noticia que estaba dando…, pero Lituania estaba en verdad afectado por ella:

-…, pero… ¿suicidio?

Lituania no podía, no quería creerlo…, era imposible…, él lo había intentado muchas veces pero jamás lo había o había escuchado de otra nación que lo lograra.

Del otro lado de la línea escucho un murmullo y el hombre le respondió:

-señor…, noticias, canal 7.

No necesito decir más, Lituania tomo el control y encendió la televisión, poniéndolo en un noticiero que estaba pasando la que tal vez era la noticia más importante de la historia:

"_como le estábamos informando…, los rumores que se estaban escuchando en la capital polaca son ciertos"._

El comentarista parecía asombrado pero lograba controlarse ante la "Noticia del Siglo":

"_este día el pueblo polaco no solo ha tenido que enfrentarse a la pérdida de su Presidente, Primera Dama y de Gran Parte de su Estado Mayor…, sino que tiene que tiene que lamentar la pérdida de su más querido miembro…"_

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Lituania:

"esto no puede ser cierto…, es imposible…, él no puede…"

"_la Representación Humana de la Gran Nación de Polonia, Feliks Łukasiewicz*…"_

El Presentador dio una pausa dramática y continua:

"…_, fue encontrado muerto esta misma noche en la misma zona en el que tan solo unas horas antes fue encontrado el destrozado avión donde iban los miembros del gobierno polaco a la ceremonia de recuerdo de la Masacre de Katyn de 1940*…"_

Lituania quedo congelado por unos segundos…, su mente estaba en blanco total y no razonaba correctamente.

-Toris*…, si lo deseas…

La voz al otro lado de la línea pasó a ser mucho más amble y comprensiva, ofreciéndole:

-…, puedes tomarte un par de días libres e ir a Varsovia a arreglar tus asunto pendientes…

-muchas gracias Señor…

Contesto de manera mecánica y dejo caer el teléfono colgándolo y continúo.

Su mente por fin logro funcionar de nuevo, solo hizo una cosa:

Llorar…, llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho:

-¡Polonia…, maldición!

Grito a los cuatro vientos ante lo que debía de ser por mucho el peor dolor que alguna vez haya sentido.

**Moscu, Rusia.**

Rusia veía incrédulo las noticias…:

-es imposible…, él no iba en el avión…

-él no iba en el avión Iván*…, el llego unas horas después exigiéndonos que lo dejáramos pasar a ver los restos…

Respondió el Superior de Rusia, el Presidente Dmitri Medvédev*, algo preocupado:

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Pregunto Rusia intrigado…, después de todo, un país no muere tan fácilmente…, mucho menos una Nación como Polonia:

-no lo sabemos con claridad…, los reportes del FSB* indican que la representación de Polonia ingreso a la zona con los restos destrozados del avión solo…, sin ningún miembro del escuadrón de seguridad. Después lo encontramos muerto en la aérea donde debía de ser la Zona de pasajero junto a las bolsas negras que contenían los restos de los miembros del gobierno polaco.

Rusia no parecía muy complacida con las respuestas del Presidente:

-¿Dónde está el cuerpo?

-el cuerpo fue enviado de manera inmediata a Varsovia…, no nos podíamos arriesgar a que fuéramos culpados de su muerte.

Rusia ya se lo imaginaba…, si, detestaba un poco a Polonia, eso no era un secreto…, pero él no era capaz de matarlo…, tal vez de torturarlo, pero jamás de hacer algo tan drástico como un homicidio, aparte de que las representaciones eran básicamente inmortales:

-¿tenemos alguna idea de quien pudo hacerlo?

-eso es lo más interesante de todo esto Rusia…

El presidente saco una fotografía de una carpeta y se la mostro:

-…, todo apunta a que fue un suicidio…

Iván vio de manera incrédula a su superior y le contesto:

-yo mismo torture a Polonia…, cada cosa que le hice fue con el objetivo de acabar con su fuerza de voluntad y ganas de vivir, y si algo tenido que decir es que fracase miserablemente en ese aspecto…

Rusia callo uno segundo y continúo:

-…, cada vez que lo golpeaba, latigueaba o humillaba…, me respondía con un insulto y una mirada desafiante que decía: "haz lo que quieras…, jamás me vas a dominar."

El Superior lo escucho y le respondió:

-pero ocurrió…

Levanto la foto y se la puso en la cara a Rusia.

La foto mostraba el cuerpo de Polonia. Estaba vestido con su característico uniforme militar y botas de caballería, con la única excepción de que mostraba una banda negra en su brazo derecho en señal de luto…, tenía los ojos vidriosos y una pistola apretada fuertemente en su mano derecha.

Rusia vio la imagen, se froto los ojos y la volvió a ver, como esperando que cambiara…, pero no lo hizo. Volteo a ver a su superior y este le dijo:

-saldrás para Varsovia inmediatamente y resolverás la situación.

**Berlín, Alemania.**

-mierda… ¿es enserio…?

Pregunto Alemania a su hermano Gilbert* al tiempo que se enteraba de la muerte de Polonia por la TV:

-no puede ser…, las representaciones somos inmortales…

Respondió Prusia:

-…, y ese desgraciado de Polonia es mucho más fuerte que tú y yo juntos Ludwing*.

Y era verdad…, durante la 2° Guerra Mundial Polonia fue traicionado, vendido, dividido y humillado…, pero jamás se dejó vencer ni por el primero ni por Rusia después…, el siempre permaneció desafiante…, le escupía, lo llamaba cobarde a pesar de que podía torturarlo a la mínima señal:

-Polonia a sufrido Gilbert…, no solo en tus manos y las mías…, ha sufrido en manos de Rusia e incluso estuvo un periodo en casa de Austria…, pero ninguno de ellos logro hacer lo único que jamás ha hecho el polaco…

-…, pedir Misericordia.

Respondió Prusia, al recordar las muy diversas y terribles maneras con las que torturo a Polonia cuando ocupo su país:

-¿Qué haremos…? no podemos quedarnos sentados, aparte Lituania va a estar devastado cuando escuche la noticia.

Razono Ludwing mientras le preguntaba a su hermano:

-propongo que vallamos a Varsovia…, lo más probable es que todos, incluyendo Lituania y a Rusia vallan para haya para ofrecer condolencias…

Era lo mejor que ellos podían hacer en tan extraña y triste situación.

**Glosario.**

**Valdas Adamkus: **Fue presidente de la República de Lituania, tras un primer mandato comprendido entre 1998 y 2003, entre 2004 y 2009.

_**Feliks Łukasiewicz: **_Nombre humano de Polonia.

_**Masacre de Katyn de 1940: **_Es el nombre por el que se conoce a una serie de ejecuciones en masa de oficiales del ejército, policías, intelectuales y otros civiles polacos acusados de espionaje y subversión llevada a cabo por el NKVD entre abril y mayo de 1940, tras la invasión de Polonia por parte de los soviéticos poco después del inicio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

**Toris Laurinaitis: **Nombre humano de Lituania.

**Dmitri Medvédev: **Dmitri Anatólievich Medvédev nacio en Leningrado, actual San Petersburgo el 14 de septiembre de 1965. Es un político ruso, presidente de la Federación Rusa de 2008 a 2012 y en la actualidad presidente del Gobierno de Rusia.

**FSB: **El Servicio Federal de Seguridad de la Federación Rusa es el principal servicio de seguridad nacional de Rusia, uno de los órganos federales que se encuentra bajo la jurisdicción inmediata del Presidente de Rusia. Entre las funciones del FSB se encuentran la contrainteligencia y espionaje, seguridad interna y de fronteras, medidas antiterroristas y vigilancia.

**Ivan Braginski: **Nombre humano de Rusia.

**Gilbert ****Weillschmidt: **Nombre humano de Prusia.

**Ludwing Weillschmidt: **Nombre humano de Alemania.


	2. Duelo

Nota: Planeo entregar semanalmente, a mejor cada viernes, este Fic…, así que espero recibir muchos Reviews donde alguien me diga si lo estoy haciendo mal o pesimamente mal…

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**Varsovia, Polonia.**

El ambiente en la capital Polaca era muy pesado, muy triste…, esta gente tenía muchas dudas de que hacer ahora:

-¿todavía se pueden hacer llamar polacos?

Pregunto Francia a Inglaterra, mientras esperaban en el Palacio Presidencia:

-no lo sé…, simplemente no lo sé...

Le respondió Inglaterra con un timbre de dolor en su voz:

-…, estábamos preparados para casi cualquier eventualidad…, pero no para algo como esto.

Un País sin versión humidificada era como un cuerpo sin alma…, cuando la versión humana muere…, todo el país (su gente, su territorio) siente que una parte de ellos ha muerto:

-_Par Dieu..., _esto se supone imposible…, un país no puede ser ni asesinado ni tampoco cometer algo como suicidio, simplemente es imposible…

Inglaterra lo vio a los ojos y apunto a un ataúd de pino que tenía la bandera polaca encima de él y una inscripción en polaco que decía:

_"W największym ze wszystkich obywateli Republiki Wielkiej Polski."*_

"_Feliks Łukasiewicz"*_

-las pueblas son más pesadas que la lógica Francia…, y este ataúd y los restos de Polonia lo demuestran…

-¿no podrías equivocarte alguna vez Inglaterra…?

-es lo que más quisiera…, pero en este momento tengo razón aunque nos duela a ambos…

Francia no pudo más que asentir…, las pruebas eran infalibles…, ese era el cuerpo de Polonia:

-¿Qué haremos ahora _Angleterre?_

Esa era la pregunta que más temía Inglaterra en ese momento…, una pregunta que no podía ni creía nunca saber contestar:

-la situación ha dado un giro de 180°…

Intentaba responder Inglaterra de la manera más correcta y lógica posible, aunque en ese momento la lógica y la razón ya no son válidas:

-…, llama a todos, tendremos una reunión de emergencia la próxima semana en Ginebra la Próxima Semana.

Inglaterra era algo así como el líder no electo de las naciones.

Nadie sabía por qué, pero así era.

-disculpen…

Una débil y quebrada voz llaman la atención de ambos:

-Lituania…

Dijeron ambos al unísono cuando voltearon a ver al pequeño Estado Báltico:

-…, quería preguntarles, ¿van a ir al funeral?

Lituania se esforzaba al máximo para no romperse en llanto y controlar un poco su destrozado corazón. Era en verdad triste verlo:

-¿te encuentras bien Lituania...?

Pregunto un poco nervioso Francia…, seguido por Inglaterra:

-si necesitas algo de nosotros Lituania…, Un lugar para quedarse, alguien para hablar, nos tienes a tu dispersión.

Lituania asintió, dándoles la mano y agradeciéndole:

-muchas gracias..., a ambos…

El chico castaño intento hacer una sonrisa…, pero esta pronto su intento de mascara se quebró y comenzó a llorar sin poder hacer nada para controlarse.

El chico abrazo a Inglaterra y comenzó a llorar en su hombro poniéndolo nervioso:

-por favor…, contrólate Lituania…

Las peticiones de Inglaterra no tenían ningún efecto sobre el destrozado chico, mientras intentaba empujarlo, pero Francia le dijo:

-ya no digas nada _Angleterre…, _el chico está dolido…, y llorar le ayudara a sacar parte del dolor que tiene en el corazón…

Inglaterra asintió y dejo de empujar al pequeño, para comenzar a abrazarlo y decirle amablemente al oído:

-descuida…, todo estará bien…

El chico continuaba llorando con la misma intensidad que antes…, pero se sentía un poco mejor tener un hombro en el cual llorar:

-_Il est dans un meilleur endroit...*_

"Tal vez…"

Pensó el lituano…, pero:

"…, pero…, yo quisiera que estuviera aquí…., conmigo"

**Tallin, Estonia.**

-¿Cómo esta Lituania?

Pregunto nervioso estonia:

-está destrozado…, lo más probable es que no se vuelva a levantar.

Respondió Letonia, dolido y haciendo lo que siempre hacia: Decir la verdad sin importar las consecuencias o cuan dolorosa pudiera ser para él o la gente que lo rodeaba:

-¿Por qué eres siempre tan sincero…? algún día vas a salir lastimado por ello…

Lo reprendió Estonia, harto de tener que salvarlo cada vez que se metía en problemas por siempre decir la verdad:

-lo se…

Respondió el chico indiferente:

-…, no puedo evitarlo…, es parte inherente de mi personalidad como lo militar a Prusia o el dolor a Rusia…

-¿dolor?

Pregunto Rusia que acababa de entrar azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Letonia y Estonia soltaran un sonoro grito y se abrazaran llenos de terror:

-no…, no…, el no quiso decir dolor…, él quiso…, él quiso…

Rusia levanto la mano en señal de que se callara y les pregunto a ambos en tono amable y (de cierta manera), aterrador:

-¿Dónde está Lituania?

Los 2 se miraron y Estonia le pregunto:

-¿Qué quieres de él?

Estonia intentaba hacerse el valiente a pesar de que estaba aterrado y la única razón por la que no corría por su vida era por que no creía que Letonia le pudiera seguir el paso:

-solo quiero hablar con el…, les doy mi palabra de que no le hare nada.

La voz de Rusia sonaba confiable y hasta algo afable…, pero si algo aprendieron los Estados Bálticos a la mala fue a no confiar de todo en Rusia…

Y si había tiempo a correr por sus vidas:

-Rusia, tú no puedes tocarlo, ahora son naciones separadas con destinos independientes el uno del otro… ¿tienes eso claro?

Rusia asintió con algo de confusión en su cara…, jamás, en toda su existencia, alguno de los Bálticos se había siquiera a mirarlo feo, mucho menos a amenazarlo.

Pero esta era una nueva y muy extraña era en que los Países Pequeños retaban a los Grandes…, un solo País podía gobernar el mundo si lo deseaba y los inmortales podían morir por un simple tiro de pistola…

**Glosario.**

_**"W największym ze wszystkich obywateli Republiki Wielkiej Polski."**_

"_**Feliks Łukasiewicz": **_

"Al Más Grande de Todos los Ciudadanos de la Gran Republica de Polonia."

"Feliks Łukasiewicz."

_**Il est dans un meilleur endroit...: **_Él está en un lugar mejor.


	3. Juicio

Nota: aquí está la 3° parte de la historia, espero que la disfruten y me dejen muchas revisiones.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**Ginebra, Suiza.**

Los Países tenían su propia zona de reunión separada de sus Superiores o de la vista del público en general.

Normalmente se rumian cada mes para tratar en persona asuntos importantes a nombre de sus gobierno y países. Pero la reunión del día de hoy trataba un asunto de vital importancia para ellos.

Pero la sala de reunión no podía ser más caótica. Los países grandes se gritaban entre si exigiendo explicaciones que no tenían.

Las Micro naciones parecían una reunión de niños que no comprendían muy bien lo que ocurría a su alrededor y les bastaba con hacer desorden y agregar más estrés a la situación:

-¡YA CALLENSE!

Grito una poderosa voz desde el fondo de la sala:

-Alemania.

Fue la contestación de los presentes:

-¡Lo que tenemos en nuestras manos es una situación problemática como jamás ha sido vista en toda nuestra historia!, ¡Y en vez de intentar arreglarla peleamos entre nosotros y nos desviamos del objetivo como si fuera otra Reunión Baila!

Todo el mundo se cayó y ocupo sus lugares, momento en que Inglaterra tomo la palabra:

-damas, caballeros…, estamos aquí para tratar 2 asuntos de vital importancia…

Inglaterra, como siempre, estaba a la cabeza intentando mantener un cierto orden.

-primero tenemos que averiguar que ocurrió con Polonia.

La sala se escuchó un quedo murmullo quedo y silencioso, incluso las Micro Naciones como Sealand dejaron de juguetear y pusieron la más completa atención a las palabras de Reino Unido:

-primero tenemos los reportes del FSB ruso…

Inglaterra se calló y cedió el podio a Rusia:

-primero que nada…

Rusia comenzó a hablar tan pronto como le fue posible:

-…, les quiero decir a todos que lamento la muerte de Polonia tanto como ustedes…

Quería continuar, pero pronto vio las caras de desaprobación en los rostros de los países presentes:

-…, les estaba diciendo…, el 13 de abril de este año, después del accidente donde falleció el Presidente polaco, Feliks fue a la zona del accidente.

Se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos por lo bajo, pero Rusia decidió ignorarlos y continuar:

-en la zona del accidente se le intento negar la entrada a los restos, pero comenzó a exigir su derecho a entrada hasta que mi Estado Mayor no le quedo más opción que emitir un salvoconducto y permitirle la entrada.

Hungría levantó la mano e hizo un a pregunta:

-pero… ¿tu dónde estabas Rusia?

Era una pregunta factible, después de todo…, todas las particiones de Polonia fueron entre Prusia, Alemania y, como más importante beneficiario, Rusia:

-después del accidente fui llamado de inmediato a Moscú, donde estuve hasta que Inglaterra convoco esta junta de emergencia.

Rusia sabía que lo querían implicar, y no los culpaba…, él fue el responsable de mucho del sufrimiento de Polonia y de su pueblo, pero él no había hecho nada malo a Polonia…, por lo menos no esta vez.

Hungría se sentó de nuevo, poco satisfecho por la respuesta del ruso:

-…, cuando estaba en el exterior de los restos le ordeno al FSB que se quedara afuera mientras verificaba por sí mismo el avión…, al parecer tardo demasiado, ya que los miembros del FSB tuvieron que entrar a buscarlo.

Rusia hizo una y busco las fotografías del cuerpo…, las vio unos segundos y decidió que lo mejor sería no mostrarla:

-cuando los soldados entraron encontraron el cuerpo de Polonia aferrado a una pistola en su mano derecha sobre las bolsas negras que contenía los cuerpos de las defunciones en el vuelo.

Cuando termino de hablar cedió el podio de nuevo a Inglaterra:

-hasta ahora todo apunta claramente a un suicidio…, pero es improbable…, por no decir imposible…

Los presentes en la reunión quedaron en silencio…, escuchando todo lo que Inglaterra tenía que decir:

-…, pero el Reporte que nos entregó el Estado Mayor y el FSB ruso demuestran que nuestras peores pesadillas pueden ser que se hayan hecho realidad…

Gran Bretaña hizo una leve pausa mientras buscaba la forma de suavizar lo que tenía que decir.

No la encontró:

-…, puede ser que nuestra inmortalidad no sea más que un mito…

La sala se llenó de Gritos furicos y murmullos acusadores:

-pero… ¡es imposible!

Decían algunos:

-¡algunos de nosotros hemos estado en este mundo desde antes que el mismo Jesucristo!

Pero había más asuntos en la agenda que tratar:

-pero…, hay más…, todavía hay un asunto pendiente que tratar sobre Polonia…

Gran Bretaña espero unos segundos a que el murmullo y los gritos acabaran:

-…, debemos de decidir qué ocurrirá con el territorio y pueblo de Polonia…

La reunión estallo de nuevo en una serie de gritos y exigencias que se descontrolaron:

-Polonia debe de dividirse y repartirse entre los países cercanos a la zona…

Grito América, que era partidario de las decisiones de fuerza, drásticas, y por encima de todo, impopulares:

-no…, Polonia debe de mantenerse absolutamente independiente de cualquier intento de anexión...

Grito Lituania con todas sus fuerzas. No iba a permitir una nueva partición de Polonia como la de la 2° Guerra Mundial o las reparticiones entre Prusia y Rusia de los siglos XVII y XVIII:

-lo mejor sería que la protección de la nación polaca esté en manos de un humanizada…

Grito Austria, quien normalmente era calmado e indiferente a la situación, quería hacer algo bueno por el chico polaco y el lituano:

-…, debemos de mantener su independencia territorial, política y social…, pero una de las representaciones…, ósea uno de nosotros, debe de encargarse de la defensa y protección de la soberanía polaca…

Se escucharon algunos murmullos aprobatorios y una minoría exaltada:

-entonces…

La voz de Inglaterra se alzó por encima de las voces de los demás:

-…, entonces…, como yo lo veo solo hay 3 Opciones: Una Nueva Partición del Territorio de Polonia; La Entrega de Territorio a uno de nosotros para que defienda en representación de Feliks su soberanía o hacer que Polonia sea la primera nación en el mundo en existir sin versión humanizada.

Lituania levanto su mano y comenzó a hablar:

-creo que lo mejor sería que el pueblo polaco vote por su destino…, ellos deban de decidir qué ocurrirá con ellos.

Los murmullos aumentaron hasta que Bielorrusia tomo la palabra:

-los humanos en general no están preparados para enfrentarse a un mundo sin las versiones humidificadas en sus países…, mucho menos enfrentar la existencia sin ellos…, así que propongo que nosotros votemos sobre el futuro de Polonia como nación después de los Funerales de Estado.


	4. Fe

Nota: La cuarta y esperada (por pocos) entrega de la siguiente parte de este Fic de tragedia.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**Varsovia, Polonia.**

Las calles de Varsovia estaban repletas y en el más completo luto. Los civiles de todos puntos del país vinieron a presentar sus respetos.

Los canales de noticias nacionales e internacionales habían ocultado el posible suicidio y lo habían notificado como un accidente y una investigación dirigida por la INTERPOL*.

La ruta por donde pasaría el ataúd que contendrían los restos de los miembros del gobierno Polaco fallecido en el accidente y el de Polonia.

Las calles principales de la ciudad estaban llenas a ambos lados, pero no se escuchan gritos…, solo se escuchaban quedos murmullos.

Las representaciones humanizadas estaban en la misma zona, frente al Palacio Presidencia esperando a que el ataúd saliera para acompañarlo hasta el cementerio:

-la ciudad esta aterrada Inglaterra…, lo comprendo, pero, ¿qué haremos…?

Pregunto España, que, al igual que todos los presentes, jamás estuvo en una situación parecida a esta:

-la votación será mañana…, lo único que podemos hacer es quedarnos callados y ofrecer nuestras condolencias a Polonia.

España no conoció muy bien a Polonia…, la verdad es que su relación no pasaba del buenos días, un poco de Jerez o Vodka polaco o de vez en cuando una petición para que se probara un vestido o un par de tacones de los cuales no estaba muy convencido.

Pero de alguna manera se habían hecho amigos como Polonia logro hacerse amigo de casi todos los presentes:

-pero… ¿Qué ocurrirá con su gente si el territorio queda bajo protección de alguno de nosotros…? la verdad es que no veo a los polacos viviendo de mi jerez o comiendo la pasta con tomate de Italia…

-¡lo sé España…!

Grito Inglaterra, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, así que bajo la cabeza avergonzado y murmuro al oído de España:

-…, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto…, la votación es mañana, así que si estas en contra busca a los demás que tengan tu opinión y reúne sus votos…

Inglaterra estaba muy presionado, como líder de la versiones humanizadas él debía controlar la situación y ser el puente entre ellos y los mortales…, pero ahora, esta Crisis estaba poniendo a prueba no solo todo en lo creía y en su propia capacidad para dirigir a estos países…, Los superiores (el suyo incluido) también estaban dudando de la capacidad de Reino Unido para dirigirlos:

-oigan chicos…

Una voz los llamo por atrás.

Era Estados Unidos:

-_Where is Lithuania?*_

El rubio con lentes se puso junto al británico y al español, para el desagrado de ambos:

-está en el Palacio, se supone que se reuniría con nosotros…

_**Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła,**__**  
**__**Kiedy my żyjemy.**__**  
**__**Co nam obca przemoc wzięła,**__**  
**__**Szablą odbierzemy.***_

El Himno Nacional Polaco comenzó a sonar por medio de una serie de alta voces instalados por toda la ciudad, señal que todo el mundo tomo y se puso en firmes:

-_Es ist Zeit...*_

Dijo Prusia a su hermano en voz alta al ver como se abría la puerta y un grupo de 6 hombres, 3 a cada lado, cargaban el Ataúd que contenía los restos mortales de Polonia.

Todos los países se pudieron en un firmes total y contemplaron el lento pasar del ataúd que tenía tallado el Águila en la parte superior…, pero lo más extraño era:

-¿Qué?

Pregunto España cuando sintió un leve codazo en sus costillas:

-querías saber dónde estaba Lituania, ¿no?

Le respondió mientras apuntaba con la mirada a uno de los miembros del sequito que cargaba el ataúd:

-ese es… ¡Lituania!

España tuvo que contener el grito…, pero era demasiado extraño…, eran amigos…, pero las costumbres polacas dictaban que si un militar fallece durante el servicio, son los miembros del ejército polaco quien lo debe de cargar…, y obviamente Lituania ni siquiera tenía la nacionalidad:

-ni siquiera es polaco y esta vestido como miembro de su ejército.

Lituania tenía puesto el uniforme de oficial de caballería de la segunda guerra mundial del ejército polaco, incluyendo la _Rogatywka*, _la pistola de 9mm y el sable de oficial:

-¿creen que se haya colado?

Pregunto Alemania, que se había logrado acercar lo suficiente a Inglaterra:

-no lo creo…, lo más probable es que le hayan dejado participar en el funeral…, después de todo…, a Polonia le hubiera gustado.

Ninguno de ellos entendía la intensidad de la relación entre Polonia y Lituania:

-Caballería…

Dijo Prusia de repente:

-…, esa era la Rama del Ejercito favorita de Polonia…, el siempre prefirió a un caballo que a un tanque…

El Himno continuaba sonando, haciendo eco por todas las calles por donde pasaría el cuerpo de Polonia:

**Marsz, marsz, Dąbrowski,****  
****Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski.****  
****Za twoim przewodem****  
****Złączym się z narodem.***

-deberíamos…

Alemania comenzó a hablar…, pensando en lo estúpido en que se escucharía lo siguiente que diría:

-…, deberíamos acompañarlo… ¿no creen?

Todos lo voltearon a ver, atontados debido al hecho de que fuera Ludwing quien diera tan extraña como descabellada idea:

-creo que la muerte de Polonia te está afectando Alemania…

Comenzó a burlarse Francia:

-…, jamás creería que llegaría el día en que recomendaras algo tan raro como eso…

Ludwing comenzó a ver al suelo apenado y decidió callarse…, cuando recibió apoyo del que todos consideraban como la más inútil de las naciones:

-yo lo hare…

Todos voltearon a ver la fuente de esa chillona y exasperante voz…, que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Italia del Norte. El chico era un cobarde en combate, pero para hacer el ridículo era el primero en la fila.

Salto la valla y se acercó a Lituania, comenzando a marchar junto ha el:

-será un idiota cobarde e imprudente…

Comenzó a decir Rumania con una gigantesca sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos y ponía nerviosa a Hungría, mientras que también empezaba a saltar la valla:

-…, pero de alguna manera es mucho más valiente que todos nosotros…

Mientras esto ocurría el Himno sonaba y continuaba sus heroicas letras:

_**Przejdziem Wisłę, przejdziem Wartę,**__**  
**__**Będziem Polakami.**__**  
**__**Dał nam przykład Bonaparte,**__**  
**__**Jak zwyciężać mamy.***_

El chico rumano termino de saltar la valla y comenzó a marchar detrás del italiano y el lituano:

-qué diablos…

Insulto Alemania con una gran sonrisa mientras trepaba la valla:

-…, si hay un momento para compensar a Polonia por lo que le hicimos…, es ahora…

Dijo Ludwing antes de saltar la valla junto a su hermano Prusia:

-_kesesesese…*, _tienen suerte de que alguien tan _Awesome _como yo se rebaje a hacer algo como esto…

Recibió un certero golpe en la nuca que le hizo a soltar una lágrima:

-cállate y sigue caminando…

Lo amenazo Hungría, autora del golpe, mientras lo veía con una mirada desafiante llena de impaciencia mientras también trepaba la valla:

-…, a menos que quieras otro golpe…

El prusiano no contesto…, solo termino de saltar la valla y corrió al sequito de naciones que se comenzaba a formar detrás de Lituania y al otro lado del ataúd.

**Glosario.**

**INTERPOL: **Es la mayor organización de policía internacional, con 190 países miembros, por lo cual es la segunda organización internacional más grande del mundo, tan sólo por detrás de las Naciones Unidas. Creada en 1923, apoya y ayuda a todas las organizaciones, autoridades y servicios cuya misión es prevenir o combatir la delincuencia internacional.

_**Where is Lithuania?: **_¿Dónde está Lituania? En ingles.

_**Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła,**__**  
**__**Kiedy my żyjemy.**__**  
**__**Co nam obca przemoc wzięła,**__**  
**__**Szablą odbierzemy:**_

Polonia aún no ha perecido  
Mientras nosotros vivamos.  
Lo que la violencia ajena nos ha quitado,  
Con el sable recuperaremos.  
_**Es ist Zeit...: **_Es el Momento en alemán.

_**Rogatywka: **_Es el nombre polaco para una gorra asimétrica de 4 puntas utilizadas por los militares polacos de todas las épocas.

**Marsz, marsz, Dąbrowski,****  
****Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski.****  
****Za twoim przewodem****  
****Złączym się z narodem:**

Marcha, Marcha, Dąbrowski,  
Desde tierra italiana a Polonia,  
Tras tu liderazgo  
Nos uniremos con la nación.

_**Przejdziem Wisłę, przejdziem Wartę,**__**  
**__**Będziem Polakami.**__**  
**__**Dał nam przykład Bonaparte,**__**  
**__**Jak zwyciężać mamy:**_

Cruzaremos el Vistula, cruzaremos el Varta,  
Seremos polacos.  
Nos ha dado ejemplo Bonaparte  
Cómo debemos vencer.

_**kesesesese…: **_Risa de Prusia.


	5. Pecado

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**Varsovia, Polonia.**

_**Marsz, marsz...***_

Rusia quería presentar sus respetos a Polonia (si, aunque no lo crean), pero decidió que lo mejor sería hacerlo por separado, así que vio el funeral junto a los mortales mientras las Naciones esperaban en la entrada del Palacio Presidencial.

A Rusia le molestaba que pensaran que había sido él. Si, él había dividido a Polonia, si, él había torturado al pueblo y la representación de Polonia. Pero actuaban como si ellos también tuvieran las manos limpias, como si ellos no hubieran sido también beneficiarios de las diversas fragmentaciones polacas, después de todo:

-actúan como si fueran mejor que yo…

Pensó Rusia en voz alta atrayendo la temporal atención de las personas que lo rodeaban, pero todos decidieron ignorarlo como si fuera cosa de todos los días ver a un hombre de 1.80 mts. de estatura, algo gordo con los ojos violetas y el cabello más blanco que la nieve.

Pero a Iván le importaba un reverendo comino si lo notaban o no, después de todo, podía vencer a cualquiera, incluso al Todo Poderoso Estados Unidos…, y sin duda podía aplastar a naciones como Francia o Hungría con su pulgar…, pero si todos lo atacaban al mismo tiempo estaría en problemas:

"todos únanse para aplastar a Rusia…, pero ni siquiera le hablen en tiempo de paz…"

Pensó entristecido, por enojado también:

"Rusia es malo…, Rusia es cruel…, Rusia los matara a todos…"

Apretó los puños con fuerza y continúo pensando:

"…, claro…, y en 1772, ¿que hizo Prusia?..., ¿meter las manos en el fuego por Polonia?..., me entrego la mitad de él, e hizo lo mismo en 1793 y en 1795…"

Esos recuerdos hacían hervir la sangre de Rusia…, recordar una de las Millones de razones por las cuales el mundo lo odia, pero sus cómplices se disfrazaron de ovejas…, uniéndose a los indignados:

"…, pero claro…, yo soy el malo que ha buscado a toda costa una de las costillas de Polonia…, yo soy el Judas que comió su carne y su sangre, traicionándolo en 1939…"

Como quería olvidar esa época…, la época en que no solo el traiciono a Polonia…, sino la época en que toda Europa lo traiciona a el:

"Todos recuerdan como invadí Polonia en 1939…, pero todos olvidan convenientemente como me traicionaron mis hermanas (hasta Belarus) y ese Trio Cobarde de los Bálticos…"

La música continuaba tocando:

_**Jak Czarniecki do Poznania**__**  
**__**Po szwedzkim zaborze,**__**  
**__**Dla ojczyzny ratowania**__**  
**__**Wrócim się przez morze.***_

Unas lágrimas rebeldes salieron de los ojos de Rusia…, esa época siempre le traía malos recuerdos que quería olvidar…, muchos, (incluso los países occidentales como Cuba y México) le decían que fuera al pasado…, que recordara mejores momentos…, pero la verdad era:

"¿Qué recuerde los viejos tiempos dices…?"

Recordando alguna de sus charlas con Cuba después que se hiciera socialista:

"¿Qué viejos buenos tiempos?"

En ese momento le vinieron a la mente todo lo malo que hizo (la masacre de Katyn, el Holodomor, sus crímenes en Afganistán, Alemania, Austria, Hungría, Rumania, China, Las Coreas e incluso en Vietnam):

"No quiero volver…, No necesito volver…, Las cosas jamás estuvieron mejor…"

_**Marsz, marsz...***_

Las lágrimas salían sin control de los ojos de Iván…, pero no se sentía peor…, todos sus recuerdos estaban brotando, y no lo dejarían tranquilo en ningún momento hasta que hubieran salido:

"pero ahora Alemania es un país líder en Europa…, al igual que Austria…, y yo quedo como el viejo enfermo del continente…"

La ira crecía en su interior a la vez que recordaba lo que ocurrió:

"…aun recuerdo la sonrisa burlona de Prusia cuando construyo Auschwitz…, aun recuerdo la brutalidad con las que Alemania acabo con la rebelión en el Gueto y en la ciudad de Varsovia…, pero todo esta perdonado desde que se recuperó económicamente…"

El Himno aumentaba su volumen…, lo que significaba que el ataúd se acercaba a esa calle de la ciudad, así que la gente se preparaba, se arreglaba un poco y se ponía en posición de firmes…, todos excepto Rusia, que seguía pensando:

"…, pero claro…, Austria, Alemania y Prusia también se lanzaron como perros rabiosos sobre Polonia buscando un pedazo para ellos…, pero solo recuerdan lo que yo hice…, me llaman loco, enfermo…"

De repente dejo de llorar…, dejo de apretar sus puños y una débil, pero risueña sonrisa cubre su rostro y su pensamiento cambia de dirección:

"…, pero… ¿no me gane el derecho a estar loco…?"

Las ideas de Iván iban en una nueva y aterradora dirección:

"…, después de todo…, después de todo el sufrimiento, las privaciones, los golpes y las humillaciones… ¿Dios me puede negar el derecho que gane a creses…?"

La sonrisa de Iván aumento de tamaño…, en verdad le estaba gustando la nueva dirección a la que habían ido sus pensamientos:

"Salve a Europa de los Nazis…, apoye a los países Orientales del continente después de la guerra…, fui un contra peso que evito que EUA tomara el control en el siglo XX…, lleve al primer hombre al espacio… ¿acaso no me gane el derecho a poder disfrutar en paz de mi locura?"

Un quedo murmullo comenzó a ocupar las calles:

El Ataúd había llagado.

Iván al principio no lo vio…, pero a medida que se hacía un silencio espectral en la plaza se fue volviendo a centrar.

El Himno llego a su máximo volumen:

_**Już tam ojciec do swej Basi**__**  
**__**Mówi zapłakany:**__**  
**__**"Słuchaj jeno, pono nasi**__**  
**__**Biją w tarabany."***_

Lo que vio le sorprendió: Un sequito de más de 15 países seguía el ataúd en la calle.

No había distinciones…, Reino Unido, Canadá, Francia, Japón, China, Holanda, Bélgica, España, Portugal…, todas las naciones que se habían presentado tuvieran o no una larga relación con Polonia.

Pero entonces los vio…, vio a Prusia, Alemania y Austria siguiendo de cerca el ataúd detrás de Lituania:

"trio de Hipócritas…"

Pensó por lo bajo al verlos con la vista baja y esa estúpida cara de falsa tristeza en sus rostros:

"…, ahora están tristes…, pero en las particiones no cabían en sí de la emoción…, disfrutaron tanto como yo viendo como Polonia yacía destrozado en el campo de batalla rodeado de los cadáveres de sus soldados muertos y suplicando piedad…"

Lituania todavía se veía destrozado…, aún más que cuando derroto a la Republica de las 2 Naciones llevándoselo a su casa o cuando lo golpeaba hasta que suplicaba piedad…, pero esta vez no lo satisfacía…, no lo disfrutaba…, quería… ¿disculparse…?

"…pero después de todo…"

Fijo su mirada en Lituania, el chico castaño de cabello largo y ojos cafés penetrantes y sinceros…, normalmente a Rusia no le parecía más que una diminuta mancha en el suelo Europeo…, pero ahora ese débil mocoso estaba vestido como un soldado…, no temblaba como un cobarde y estaba seguro que ya no tartamudeaba como un imbécil…, pero eso jamás le molesto…, porque…:

-…, él ha sido el único amigo verdadero que tengo…

Recordó los tiempos en que Lituania vivió en su casa…, las torturas, penurias y sufrimientos a los que lo sometió…, pero nunca puedo pisotear el espíritu de ese chico…, era…:

"…, demasiado fuerte para mi…, lo único que quería era volver a ver a su Fénix…, pero yo…, lo único que quería…"

La verdad es que siempre sintió algo de respeto por Lituania y por Polonia…, pero jamás les dijo nada…, era su superior y esa sería su única relación…, pero todo había cambiado…, y no para bien.

En su pensamiento surgió una chispa o un clip que se encendió e ilumino su mente.

Sus piernas comenzaron a avanzar, haciendo con algo de brusquedad a un lado a la gente, acercándose lo más posible a la valla separadora a tiempo para que el funeral pasara junto ha el…:

-Rusia…

El Himno comenzó a disminuir su volumen a medida que el ataúd y el sequito pasaban:

_**Marsz, marsz...***_

**Glosario.**

_**Marsz, marsz...:**_

Marcha, marcha...

_**Jak Czarniecki do Poznania**__**  
**__**Po szwedzkim zaborze,**__**  
**__**Dla ojczyzny ratowania**__**  
**__**Wrócim się przez morze:**_

Como Czarniecki a Posnania  
Tras la ocupación sueca,  
A salvar la patria  
Regresaremos por mar.

_**Marsz, marsz...:**_

Marcha, marcha...

_**Już tam ojciec do swej Basi**__**  
**__**Mówi zapłakany:**__**  
**__**"Słuchaj jeno, pono nasi**__**  
**__**Biją w tarabany.":**_

Ya un padre a su Bárbara  
Le dice llorando:  
"Sólo escucha, parece que los nuestros  
Están batiendo los tambores"

_**Marsz, marsz...:**_

Marcha, marcha...


	6. Arrepentimiento

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**Varsovia, Polonia.**

-Rusia…

Dijo Lituania al ver al gigantesco Iván abrirse paso entre la multitud y recargándose en la barrera de seguridad que separaba a la gente del sequito.

El Himno comenzó a disminuir su volumen a medida que el ataúd pasaba:

_**Marsz, marsz...**_

A Lituania en verdad le sorprendía verlo aquí…, después de recibir las miradas penetrantes y acusadoras en la reunión en Ginebra no le hubiera sorprendido que se hubiera quedado en Moscú…, o haya venido a fastidiar países para obligarlos a votar a favor de la partición de la nación polaca entre sus países colindantes.

Pero aquí estaba…, y no parecía venir a causar problemas…:

-¿Qué crees que haga aquí?

Pregunto EUA a Bélgica:

-no lo sé…, pero no creo que nadie sea capaz de responder esa pregunta Estados Unidos…, nadie puede saber lo que pasa en la mente de ese hombre.

EUA asintió…, nadie sabía que pasaba con el gigante…, mucho menos alguien sabía si era siquiera…:

-…, fuera humano…

…

El recorrido del Palacio Presidencial al Panteón polaco era corto…, se dio en 20 o 30 minutos…, pero lo que seguía era la parte más difícil y triste de todo el proceso: Despedirse.

-Polonia estaba maldito…

Susurro Ucrania lentamente al oído de su hermana Belarus…, que no puede más que asentir, entre indiferente y dolida:

-Su Presidente, Su Primera Dama, Su Jefe de Estado Mayor y el Viceministro de Asuntos Exteriores…, Polonia ha perdido la cabeza…, Metafórica y Literalmente hablando…

Ucrania no podía entender como su hermana podía ser tan fría…, en ese día no solo habían muerto 4 de los dirigentes de Polonia…, habían muerto otras 93 personas…, algunos familiares de las víctimas del crimen de su Hermano…, SU CRIMEN…, después de todo…, no solo Iván estuvo en ese bosque ese abril de 1940:

"lo ha perdido todo…, incluso la vida…, pero… ¿Por qué?"

Se preguntó Bielorrusia mientras contemplaba el ataúd frente a ella e intentaba descubrir el por qué.

Aun que le costara admitirlo, Bielorrusia admiraba la fuerza del polaco…, él había visto muchas veces como Rusia aplastaba y rompía cada Fibra y hueso de su ser…, e igual número de veces Felinks levanto la cabeza, le decía algo insultante para después desmallarse por la pérdida de sangre:

-era un idiota…

Fue la conclusión que saco Natasha*…, pero no la satisfacía.

Nunca había pensado en Polonia por más de 3 segundos seguidos…, pero ahora su persona la intrigaba:

-era un imbécil…

Dijo su hermana Ucrania desde atrás:

-…, pero un imbécil acompañado por otro imbécil que lo ayudaba…

Menciono refiriéndose a cierto chico lituano.

…

Del otro lado de los países contemplaban el ataúd sobre la fosa abierta en la tierra…, el olor a humedad y tierra impregnaba el aire y las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo:

-parece que se aproxima una tormenta…

Comento Inglaterra en voz alta más para sí mismo que para los que lo rodeaban:

-¿dijiste algo?

Pregunto España, que estaba detrás:

-nada…, estaba pensando en algo…:

En ese momento solo podía pensar en lo que le dijo su superior por teléfono:

"ya no estas capacitado para este trabajo Inglaterra…"

Ahora hasta su mismo Superior dudaba de sus capacidades y no lo creía apto para dirigir a los países…, a pesar de que él fue quien los guio durante las 2 Guerras Mundiales…, según los demás había perdido vigencia.

…

Lituania estaba peor que la vez pasaba que la vez pasada.

A pesar de que el Uniforme que tenía puesto y la cara de seriedad…, por dentro se estaba desmoronando. El Todo Poderoso Estados Unidos se había puesto en su contra e intentaba desmembrar Polonia a toda costa…, solo dios sabe por qué o para que:

"Tal vez planea instalar más armas para joder a Rusia aún más de lo que de por sí está haciendo"

Pensó…, pero eso lo enojaba aún más.

Lo único que él quería era hacer algo bueno por un viejo amigo…, encargarse de un negocio que él había dejado inconcluso.

La elección seria la próxima semana y su propuesta tenia las de perder. La propuesta de Austria era la más popular…, lo que era una ganancia en comparación a la propuesta de Estados Unidos:

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan directo?

Se preguntó en voz baja mientras lo veía al otro lado del sequito, junto a Alemania y Prusia:

"debe de estar buscando sus votos…"

Pensó algo entristecido ya que él no ha logrado conseguir muchos votos…, literalmente solo tenía el apoyo de los Estados Bálticos y el Lejano Oriente.

Si las cosas seguían así ya podía ver como Polonia era destruida y repartida entre una prole de niños, pero ahora no podía quejarse…, al menos no en voz alta por respeto a su amigo.

…

Estados Unidos no conocía el significado de la palabra decencia.

A pesar del ataúd cerrado, la tristeza en el aire y el hecho que el sacerdote estuviera despidiendo a Polonia no parecía hacer mella en el americano.

Y la verdad ya estaba hartando a Alemania:

-¿no puedes esperar a que acabe el Funeral?

Le pregunto Prusia ya harto de escuchar la propuesta del americano, pero este no se rendía fácilmente:

-solo prométeme que votaras por mi Propuesta y me voy…, _This Well?*_

Alemania se acercó para ayudar a su hermano:

-mi hermano y yo votaremos por la propuesta de Austria…

-_Dies ist.*_

Continúa Prusia con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios…, pero EUA no se iría sin esos votos:

-no me vengan con eso…, ahora salen con su maldita moralidad caduca…, pero hace 70 años no les importo mucho si Polonia vivía o moría…

Alemania estaba a punto de matarlo a golpes…, pero logro controlarse y le respondió burlonamente:

-la UE* va a votar por la propuesta de Austria…, tú no puedes conseguir ningún voto de aquí.

Si algo odiaba EUA era admitir que había perdido:

-Ok, ok…, los Europeos no apoyaran mi propuesta…, a menos que uno de ellos lo haga…

"¿Qué demonios se le habrá ocurrido ahora…?"

Se preguntó Prusia para sus adentros:

-nadie te va a apoyar América…, nadie quiere otra Partición…

Le expuso Ludwig, pero América ya tenía su plan:

-¿seguro?..., ¿acaso dirías lo mismo de Rusia…?

América acaba de dar en el clavo, pero todavía tenía más:

-_and..., tell me Prussia...*_ ¿Qué se siente ser un país sin Nación?

…

-¿de qué crees que estén hablando?

Le pregunto Austria mientras veía al otro lado de la tumba a Alemania, Prusia y EUA discutiendo:

-EUA quiere votos para sus Propuesta..., pero…, nunca creí que fuera capaz de buscarlos en pleno funeral…

Respondió Hungría, asombrada por la falta de decencia que demostraba EUA en ese momento, pero Austria veía lo que ocurría:

-EUA quiere mejorar la defensa de Europa de los misiles nucleares que supuestamente tiene Irán.

Hungría asintió, había escuchado todo el plan que tenía EUA en el continente…, pero las enérgicas protestas del Gobierno Ruso después lograron para la iniciativa.

Austria soltó una ligera risilla y pregunto sarcásticamente:

-¿con esta cuantas veces van que EUA intenta hacer ese maldito escudo?..., ¿2, 3 veces ya?

Hungría asintió…, si sus cuentas no fallaban esta era la 3° vez que lo intentaba:

-y por lo que sabemos, a estas alturas el Gobierno Ruso aprueba la construcción del escudo…, y si la propuesta de EUA se aprueba ellos saldrían ganando.

-Belarus también saldría ganando, pero votara lo que Rusia decida…, al igual que Ucrania…

Explico Austria fríamente:

-…, Alemania también saldría ganando…, en espacial Prusia…, que podría renacer como estado…

Hungría sabía que Prusia era un idiota con ego TAN inflado como un _Zeppelin _de la Primera Guerra Mundial, pero eran amigos y sabía que él estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo en la 2° Guerra Mundial:

-no creo que Prusia vote a favor de la propuesta americana…, aparte él y Alemania prometieron que votarían por Tu propuesta…

-y Hitler prometió que no me invadiría…

Respondió con el sarcasmo tan característico en su persona:

-…, se pueden prometer cosas grandes y pequeñas pero es muy raro que los mortales…, aún más raro que nosotros como naciones las podamos cumplir…

Hungría levanto la mano y apunto a Lituania:

-pues parece que Lituania lo intenta.

Austria le tenía que darle la razón, el chico, a pesar del nulo apoyo que estaba recibiendo su propuesta seguía luchando y buscando los votos:

-es un buen chico Hungría…, y no me malentiendas…, pero es poco menos que probable que lo logre…

La chica sabía que era cierto…, pero no podía hacer nada…, aun que votara por la propuesta del lituano esa tenia las de perder:

-¿crees que es lo mejor?

La pregunta de Hungría era válida…, pero Austria…, como Reino Unido, no estaba segura de nada.

…

Rusia contemplaba el funeral desde una colina al otro lado del pequeño cementerio de Varsovia.

Simplemente no tenía el valor de bajar y despedir con todos a Polonia por última vez.

De hecho le sorprendía su cobardía…, hace unos días se hubiera acercado, hecho a todos a un lado y contemplaría el funeral en primera fila…, importándole un reverendo comino lo que los demás pensaran o pudieran intentar hacer para evitarlo.

Pero ahora…, no entendía por qué o como era posible que las miradas acusadoras hicieran efecto en él.

Él era RUSIA por el amor de Dios…, él era el hombre que acabo con ejércitos sin siquiera dudar…, el hombre fue un Imperio de la Nada…, que vio morir ese imperio ante sus ojos…, Renació como la "Dictadura del Proletariado" y volvió a morir como tal…, todo en el mismo siglo.

Ninguno de esos cambios tan brutales para los humanos afecto mucho a Rusia…, él siempre se adaptó bien a los cambio, después de todo no afecto su visión del mundo:

"_Ódiame Hoy._

_Ódiame Mañana."_

Pensó…, pero no le importo.

Esa era su vida después de todo…, desde que nació estuvo rodeado de Imperios y Potencias Hostiles…, siempre aislado…, pero jamás importo.

Al menos no hasta ahora.

Empezaba a sentir empatía…, pero:

-¿empatía por Polonia?

-jamás creí que escucharía algo así de ti Rusia.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda…, pero al voltear se dio cuenta de que no era nada importante:

-¿Qué haces tan lejos del funeral Suiza?

Pregunto Rusia al rubio con traje elegante frente a el:

-eso te podría preguntar a ti Rusia…, pero no creo que sea necesario preguntarlo…

Rusia se rio por lo bajo:

-¿acaso soy tan fácil de leer?

Suiza, con seriedad en su rostro, volteando a ver las oscuras nubes en el cielo y apretando con más fuerza el Paraguas en su mano:

-no…, tú debes de ser el libro más complicado que haya visto en mis años de existencia…, pero eso no importa.

Suiza busco en los bolsillos interiores de su saco y saco un sobre:

-me entregaron esto…, me ordenaron que te lo diera en persona…

Rusia extendió la mano y tomo el sobre con cierta desconfiada:

-¿Quién lo manda?

Pregunto mientras estudiaba el sobre por ambos lados:

-Polonia.

Las nubes se hacían más grandes y negras a cada momento y ya varios relámpagos salían de su interior. Rusia analizo el sobre:

"_De: Feliks Lukasiewicz (Polonia)._

_A: Ivan Braginski (Rusia)."_

El Águila Polaca estaba marcada en el sello que cerraba el sobre, pero Rusia tenía muchas dudas:

-¿Por qué tienes esto?

Las gotas de lluvia habían empezado a caer y Suiza levanto su sombrilla:

-Por qué Soy Neutral.

Las gotas comenzaron a caer de manera pesada y Suiza con su sombrilla abierta se retiró, dejando al ruso solo.

**Glosario.**

**Natalia Arlovskaya: **Nombre Humano de Bielorrusia (Belarus).

_**This Well?: **_¿Esta Bien? En ingles.

_**Dies ist: **_Así es en alemán.

**UE:** Siglas de la Unión Europea.

_**and..., tell me Prussia...: **_y…, dime Prusia… en ingles


	7. Redencion

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**La Haya, Países Bajos.**

Lituania suspiro. No tenía idea de por qué estaba en Holanda en un momento así, pero la carta que recibió lo obligo a tomar el primer avión con destino.

El chico palpo el bolsillo interno de su saco y sintió la carta. Ese simple pedazo de papel había causado una gran mella en él.

Con su mano temblorosa metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco la carta, para leerla por 1000° vez consecutiva:

_Feliks Lukasiewicz._

_(Polonia)._

_Krakowskie Przedmieście_

_48/50. Warszawa, _

_Polonia._

_10 de Abril de 2010._

_Toris Laurinaitis._

_(Lituania)_

_Prezidentūra, Universiteto gatvė_

_Universiteto gatvė Vilnius 01122._

_Lituania._

"_sé que en un asunto tan importante y transcendental como este debería ser legible, elegante y oficial para 2 naciones como nosotros Liet…, pero ya me conoces…, sabes que jamás haría algo como eso aunque eso me salvara la vida._

_Aun que te duela…, siempre pensé que el primero en irte de este mundo serias tú, pero parece que yo me adelante, de manera cobarde en extremo por cierto…, ojala hubiera sido de manera tan heroica como viví…, o al menos jodiendo al monstruo que es Rusia si se atrevió a volver a atacar mi tierra._

_Lo único que sé es que nada de eso sirve de algo ahora…, aunque me haría muy feliz saber que me fui en…, una última gran llamarada de gloria para mí y mi pueblo. Solo te quiero pedir un par de favores y decirte unas cosas antes de despedirnos para siempre._

_Antes que nada…, lo siento…, sé que me fui por hacer una de las cientos de estupideces que me advertiste y suplicaste que no hiciera, pero…, fui un cobarde y decidí ignorarte…, me sentía…, acorralado, perdido, no tenía otra opción…_

_Sé que no merezco consideración alguna por parte de nadie, y ni pediré que tu o cualquiera de los demás entiendan porque lo hice, lo hecho hecho esta y ni nosotros, las Naciones "Inmortales" podemos alterar los designios del Altísimo._

_Ahora…, si me puedes perdonar o al menos fingir que lo puedes hacer, te voy a pedir Mi Ultimo Favor…, se lo que piensas…, este solo es otro de los cientos de favores que te pedí en vida y muchas veces mal agradecí…, pero te suplico que lo cumplas._

_Cuando tengas esta carta en tus manos ve a Holanda…, más específico al Palacio de la Paz*._

_Sé que esto no tiene mucho sentido ahora, pero cuando llegues lo entenderás…, ya lo veras."_

Cuando la termino de leer palpo los escudos de la carta, que eran el Escudo Oficial de Polonia y un Fénix.

Con lo que acaba de pasar el Fénix ya no era más que un símbolo inocuo e inservible.

Al menos eso era ahora para Lituania.

El chico suspiro, miro a los lados y tomo una de las sillas de la pequeña sala y se dispuso a esperar. No tenía idea de que o a quien…, pero aun que el Fin del Mundo y el Juicio Final llegaran el esperaría.

Después de incontables y tensos minutos el lituano escucho voces detrás de el:

-_Preußen_… ¿de qué se trata esto?

La voz era fuerte y marcial, aparte esa primera palabra era más que obvia…, definitivamente la podía reconocer con relativa facilidad:

-_Das ist seltsam… _¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?

La otra era relativamente joven y enérgica…, pero tenía un leve tinte depresivo:

-al parecer lo mismo que yo…

Los recién llegados miraron al frente y en el sofá en la pequeña sala de espera estaba el lituano, que respondió la pregunta lanzada por el prusiano:

-…, aunque yo vengo para hacerle un favor a un viejo amigo…

La muerte de Polonia había causado un gran cambio en Lituania…, ya no era miedoso…, o al menos lo escondía muy bien.

Pero el gran cambio fue su aptitud.

El chico amable y hasta cierto nivel tapete sufrió un cambio violento y total…, haciéndose frio y muy sarcástico, pero a nadie le importaba, es solo un mecanismo de defensa que desarrollo el Báltico:

-no tienes que ponerte así Lituania…, venimos por la misma razón que tu…

Comenzó a justificarse Alemania mientras a la vez buscaba en uno de los bolsillos algo:

-…, aunque nosotros venimos buscando un poco de _Vergebung…_

Agrego el prusiano mientras hacía lo mismo que su hermano y saco un sobre abierto de su bolsillo:

-…, y tenemos dudas que lo consigamos aquí…

El lituano tomo la carta que le extendió Prusia y reviso el sobre.

"_De: Feliks Lukasiewicz (Polonia)._

_A: Gilbert Beillschmidt (Prusia)"_

Alemania saco otro sobre y se lo paso al lituano.

"_De: Feliks Lukasiewicz. (Polonia)._

_A: Ludwig Beillschmidt (Alemania)."_

Toris abrió los ojos como plato al tener ambas cartas en sus manos.

Polonia nunca fue de los que perdonaran y olvidaran…, la única razón por la que lo hizo fue por órdenes que recibió de sus superiores, pero jamás estuvo de acuerdo:

"_¿perdonar y olvidar?_

_Ni soy Dios ni tengo Alzheimer."_

Solía decir cuando Lituania le preguntaba por qué no seguía adelante…, en vez de alimentar aún más el dolor de aquellos tristes y fatídicos días que pasó durante los oscuros años de la ocupación Nazi en el occidente de su Nación…, pasando esos días humillado, golpeado y sobajado…, en espantosos intentos de quitarle lo único que le quedaba:

Su DIGNIDAD Y ORGULLO:

-tal vez estén más cerca de lo que buscan de lo que creen…

Les dijo Lituania mientras abría el sobre que le había dado Prusia y comenzaba a leer la carta en su interior:

-…, o tal vez solo vengan a perder su tiempo…

Se corrigió Toris al comenzar a leer:

_Feliks Lukasiewicz._

_(Polonia)._

_Krakowskie Przedmieście_

_48/50. Warszawa, _

_Polonia._

_11 de Abril de 2010._

_Gilbert Beillschmidt._

_(Prusia)._

_Platz der Republik 1, _

_11011 Berlin, Alemania._

_(Alemania)._

"_No te hagas ilusiones Prusia…, jamás te perdonare ni a ti ni a Alemania por lo que me hicieron…, simplemente no puedo._

_Después de más de 70 años alimentando el dolor…, 70 años viendo las cicatrices de las patadas, disparos, puñaladas que me dieron…, de más de 70 años levantándome gritando y sudando cada noche…, torturado por los recuerdos de su ocupación y su impacto en mi Tierra, Mi gente…, Nuestra sangre._

_Simplemente estoy cansado…, ya no puedo seguir con esta infantil farsa Prusia…, estoy cansado de ser el único perdedor._

_Esta fue la gota que colmó el vaso…, y NO…, no hago esto por ti, o por Alemania o Rusia…, es mi decisión únicamente. _

_Ahora ya no queda nada más…, solo tengo algo que hacer._

_Si alguna vez sentiste la más mínima muestra de arrepentimiento o culpa por lo que me hiciste, ve al Palacio de la Paz en Holanda, como un último favor."_

Lituania termino de leer la carta y vio al prusiano fijo, como buscando algo entre las facciones pálidas del Rostro del Prusiano:

-¿a qué vienes Prusia?

Por fin dijo el lituano, pero el prusiano no contesto:

-es más que obvio no encontraras lo que vienes a buscar… ¿así que a que vienes?

Gilbert bajo la mirada.

Era verdad…, aunque no al 100%..., el sí venia por un poco de perdón…, pero había otra cosa que lo inquietaba. Las palabras de EUA lo habían inquietado mucho… ¿en verdad era un País sin Nación?

Un leve codazo por Parte de Ludwig lo saco de sus pensamientos:

-ehhh…, si…, si…, solo vengo a eso…

Lituania asintió…, jamás tuvo nada en contra del Prusiano o del Alemán…, o al menos nada más que el resto del mundo, estaba enojado por lo que le hicieron a Polonia (Y a el mismo), claro está, pero, a estas alturas…, más de 70 años después…, o era dejar cicatrizar la herida o dejarla abierta:

-vamos a cumplir su última voluntad Lituania…, es lo mínimo que le debemos…

"Le deben más que eso…"

Pensó el Báltico, pero no dijo nada…, simplemente camino y tomo asiento, preguntándose quien seguía en este mal chiste de naciones.

Fueron momentos un poco tensos debido al silencio que reinaba en la habitación…, nadie se atrevía a iniciar una nueva conversación…, o simplemente no había más por decir.

Una de las puertas de la sala donde ese curioso trio esperaba se abrió y Holanda entro, con algunos papeles bajo el brazo una mirada tan fría como siempre:

-supongo que vienen por el "Asunto Polaco", ¿no?

"Aun sarcástico en esta situación, me sorprende"

Pensaron los 3 sobre la actitud la extraña actitud de Holanda, demasiado calmada en una situación así:

-sí, es obvio que sí, ¿Qué está pasando?

Pregunto (Un poco enojado) Alemania, pero el holandés solo le dio largas:

-según las instrucciones que me dio Polonia, aún falta alguien más en esta reunión.

Prusia suspiro, pero no dijo nada, en verdad se estaba cansando de todo esto…, aparte, tenía un asunto pendiente con cierto americano cuya voz aguda y jovial revotaba en su cabeza como un maldito taladro:

-¿Quién falta Holanda?

Pregunto el Toris, confundido, pero el 4° acababa de entrar en la habitación:

-_Извините за задержку.*_

**Washington D.C., Estados Unidos de América.**

-¿estás seguro de que se puede?

Pregunto América, viendo un mapa de Europa Oriental:

-sí, es plan es muy fiable…, ya solo se necesita un pequeño empujón…

Dijo con indiferencia uno de los asistentes en materia militar de su Superior mientras tomaba una pluma gruesa del escritorio y le quitaba el tapón.

-como ya sabes, Moscú ya no se siente incómodo ante la idea de un "Escudo" que proteja a Europa de Ataques por parte de Irán…, pero la idea aún enfrenta oposición…

-pero la oposición es Mínima…, todos quieren que los protejamos…

Menciono Alfred a su Superior, un poco asustado ante la idea de convertir esto en un nuevo Pacto de Múnich*…, o en un Nuevo Incidente de Gleiwitz*:

-América…, esta es una oportunidad de Oro…

El tono del militar pasó de ser marcial a más fraternal, cosa que asustaba un poco a Alfred:

-Robert…, la verdad no creo que sea necesaria una nueva Partición de Polonia…, teníamos el apoyo de anterior gobierno para la iniciativa GG*…, _I think the best would support Austria this time.*_

El militar, algo enojado por el comentario:

-esto ya no se trata de la iniciativa Alfred…, esto…, esto se ha hecho más grande de lo que tú puedes entender…

La cara de su Superior se hizo un poco más suave, al aclarar el punto.

Tomo el lápiz e hizo marcas sobre Polonia, dividiéndola entre los países que la rodeaban, continuo con su discurso:

-…, nuestros aliados en Europa recibirán más territorio…, incluso podremos atraer a Naciones como Bielorrusia y Ucrania con pedazos de Polonia…

"Trozos de un Cadáver."

Pensó algo asqueado Alfred, pero lo oculto…, no podía ni quería hacer enojar a sus jefes:

-nadie en Europa apoyara la propuesta…, y si ellos no la apoyan mucho menos Asia…

Se atrevió a decir EUA…, pero no pareció molestarle al general, que tomando una carpeta de sobre la mesa:

-descuida…, son perros fieles…, pero como a cualquier perro…

Arrojo una foto de Prusia junto con un mapa a las manos de Alfred y concluyo:

-…, solo dales un pedazo de carne y se mataran entre ellos.

**Glosario.**

_**Palacio de la Paz:**_Es un edificio situado en La Haya, Países Bajos. A menudo se llama la sede del derecho internacional, ya que en él se encuentran la Corte Internacional de Justicia, la Corte Permanente de Arbitraje, la Academia de Derecho Internacional, y la Biblioteca del Palacio de la Paz.

_**Извините за задержку:**_ Perdón por el retraso en ruso.

**Pacto de Múnich:**Fueron aprobados y firmados durante la noche del 30 de septiembre de 1938 por los jefes de gobierno de Reino Unido, Francia, Italia y Alemania, con el objeto de solucionar la Crisis de los Sudetes. El acuerdo es considerado actualmente por los gobiernos de Alemania y República Checa como _nichtig ex tunc_ (no válidos desde el principio), porque los Estados firmantes actuaron en perjuicio de un tercer Estado no presente: Checoslovaquia.

**Incidente de ****Gleiwitz:** es el nombre dado a la operación de bandera falsa dirigida por Alfred Helmut Naujocks, bajo las órdenes de Reinhard Heydrich, tras la que Alemania invade Polonia sin previa declaración de guerra el 31 de agosto de 1939. La operación consistió en un ataque por tropas alemanas con uniforme polaco a la emisora de radio fronteriza alemana de Gleiwitz (Gliwice, nombre oficial polaco actual), para luego difundir un mensaje en que se animaba a la minoría polaca de Silesia a tomar las armas contra Adolf Hitler. Como "prueba" del ataque, los nazis asesinaron y vistieron con uniformes polacos a algunos prisioneros de campos de concentración.

**Iniciativa GG: **La Iniciativa de Defensa Estratégica, en inglés Strategic Defense Initiative, comúnmente conocida como Guerra de las Galaxias (Star Wars) por la popular película de ciencia ficción de su tiempo, fue un sistema propuesto por el presidente estadounidense Ronald Reagan el 23 de marzo de 1983 para utilizar sistemas basados en tierra y en el espacio a fin de defender Estados Unidos contra un ataque nuclear con misiles balísticos intercontinentales. La iniciativa estaba enfocada más hacia la defensa estratégica que hacia una política ofensiva como la anterior teoría de la Destrucción Mutua Asegurada o MAD.

_**I think the best would support Austria this time: **_Yo creo que lo mejor es apoyar a Austria esta vez en Ingles.


	8. Verguenza

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**La Haya, Países Bajos.**

Rusia caminaba lentamente hacia la entrada del Salón de Reuniones en el Palacio de la Paz:

-esto tiene que ser una broma…

Dijo Lituania por lo bajo, sorprendido y asqueado de ver a Iván en la reunión:

-fueron las instrucciones que me dejo Polonia…, Rusia también debe estar presente en la reunión…

Holanda respondió la pregunta más obvia del momento, pero todo aquello era demasiado extraño para pasarlo por alto:

-¿comenzamos?

Pregunto invitándolos a pasar. El grupo siguió sus instrucciones, era demasiado incomodo pero debían hacer un esfuerzo.

En la sala había un escritorio con una pila de papeles encima y algunas sillas enfrente:

-siéntense donde gusten.

El holandés tomo algunos papeles del escritorio y los hizo a un lado, mientras buscaba cosas más importantes. Las otras naciones, aun algo cohibidos se sentaban.

Lituania se sentó en el extremo izquierdo, lo más lejos posible de Rusia. Iván se sentó en el extremo opuesto, no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo cerca del lituano. El alemán y el prusiano se colocaron entre ambos:

-ve al grano Holanda.

Le ordeno Alemania. Holanda no le dio importancia:

-solo voy a leer la última voluntad de Polonia como el la pidió.

**Varsovia, Polonia.**

El cementerio estaba muy callado.

La tumba de Polonia recibía flores diariamente y era arreglada a Diario por el personal de mantenimiento, pero no recibía vistas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Solo se escuchaban el ruido puntual de los aspersores, haciendo sus rondas sobre el pasto y las tumbas. El molesto murmullo se mantuvo impasible hasta que unos pasos rompieron aquel imperturbable silencio.

Era Ucrania.

La chica de gran pecho usaba un vestido color azul celeste y unos zapatos de piso, solo que esta vez sostenía una pequeña cesta de mimbre en sus blancas manos.

Caminaba imperturbable, aunque su agitada respiración denotaba su nerviosismo y una lagrima rebelde, su tristeza.

Cuando estuvo a un par de metros de la tumba del polaco la ucraniana se detuvo, permaneciendo inmóvil por algunos segundos, pensando bien en que hacer ahora.

La lapida era una sencilla cruz de mármol blanco, tenía una fotografía de Feliks en el centro con una estela corta pero inusual:

"_Feliks Lukasiewicz."_

"_Rio Varta, 960, Varsovia, 1807, Versalles, 1918-Varsovia, 1775, Varsovia, 1815, Varsovia, 1939.*"_

"_Smolensk__, 2010."_

"_El Fenix."_

La chica de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas dio pasos cortos y lentos, como para no molestarlo o despertarlo, permaneciendo de pie frente a la tumba:

-Hola Feliks…

**Londres, Reino Unido.**

-¿Soy caduco?

Pregunto Inglaterra, confundido y, la verdad, ofendido:

-no lo tomes así Inglaterra…, yo jamás dije caduco…

Su Superior intentaba calmarlo:

-eso es lo que entendí.

Arthur tomo una silla y se sentó frente al escritorio de su superior. Este tomo algunos papeles sobre el escritorio y comenzó a leerlos:

-Inglaterra…, después de la reunión de emergencia que tuvieron ustedes las naciones los líderes tuvimos la propia en Nueva York…

Arthur abrió los ojos de par en par, y algo molesto pregunto:

-¿Por qué no fui informado?

Su superior bajo los papeles y miro a Arthur con sorpresa:

-Por qué no es un asunto de su incumbencia Inglaterra…, tuya o de cualquier nación…

Volvió a tomar los papeles y a leerlos:

-en todo caso, ¿acaso alguno de los lideres fue informado de su Reunión de Emergencia?

Reino Unido se preocupó, pero intento no demostrarlo.

Su Superior sonrió detrás de los papeles: Lo tenía donde quería:

-pero… ¿Qué se acordó?

Pregunto RU confundido. Su superior, con algo de indiferencia arrojo una de las carpetas que tenía encima de su escritorio:

-son las minutas…, ahí está todo lo que se acordó.

El inglés la tomo y comenzó a leerla:

-como entenderás…, tendremos que tomar medidas Extraordinarias para esta situación…, así que te pido que no lo tomes personal…

RU aún se sentía preocupado por lo que estaba leyendo:

-¿se me quitara el mando?

Inglaterra jamás tuvo el mando, hasta él lo sabía, pero las naciones lo seguían, así que los Superiores le permitían seguir a la cabeza y ser su contacto entre sus reuniones y ellos:

-se hará más que eso Arthur…

Inglaterra abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido y aterrado a la vez:

-…, habrá muy amplias y serias reformas en su consejo de naciones Arthur…, más de las que puedes imaginar…

A medida que leía las páginas de aquellas hojas escritas a máquina se preocupaba:

-¿Cuándo se aplicaran?

**La Haya, Países Bajos.**

Se podía ver el cielo gris desde una de las ventanas de la oficina de Países Bajos.

Las naciones recién llegadas se sentaron alrededor del escritorio del holandés, algunos visiblemente incomodos…, otro desesperado…, uno aparentemente indiferente a lo que ocurría:

-ve al grano Holanda.

Le pidió Lituania, visiblemente incomodo en su silla:

-solo permítanme encontrar la carta y les diré todo lo que necesitan saber…

Pidió amablemente Niek* mientras revisaba entre la gran pila de papeles que había sobre su escritorio.

La espera se le hizo eterna al lituano, al punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando Países Bajos saco un sobre debajo de una enorme torre de papeles:

-bueno, Polonia dejo este sobre con instrucciones estrictas de que este sobre no debía ser abierto a menos que una "Situación Extraordinaria" se presentara…

Nadie dijo nada, así que continúo. Tomo un cortaplumas de escritorio y abrió el sobre, sacando la carta cuidadosamente doblada de su interior:

-bien…, mi polaco esta algo oxidado, así que no duden en corregirme en caso de que cometa algún error.

**Glosario.**

"_**Rio Varta, 960, Varsovia, 1807, Versalles, 1918, Varsovia, 1945-Varsovia, 1775, Varsovia, 1815, Varsovia, 1939.*"**_

"_**Smolensk**__**, 2010."**_

Cuenta la leyenda que el Reino de Polonia fue fundado a Orillas del Rio Varta en el 960 D.C., pero la mancomunidad acabo en 1775 después del Pacto de las 3 Águilas Negras que la dividió entre el Imperio Ruso, el Reino de Prusia y el Imperio Austriaco.

Después de la 3° Partición de Polonia, se hizo un intento de reconstruirlo con el Nombre de Ducado de Polonia, pero este fracaso después de la caída de la Francia Napoleónica en 1815.

Polonia desaparece definitivamente del Mapa Europeo por 123 años, hasta que en 1918 el Tratado de Versalles reconstruye el estado polaco que logra resistir los embates de Rusia y Alemania hasta 1939, cuando vuelve a ser atacada y se reparte entre los Nazis y los soviéticos.

En 1945 esta es liberada, pero sometida a las exigencias de los soviéticos que crean un estado comunista que reprime parcialmente a la población y sus creencias religiosas (Polonia es en su mayoría católica).


	9. Voluntad

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Todo lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**Varsovia, Polonia.**

El cielo sobre el cementerio estaba inusualmente oscuro, sobre cargado con pesadas nubes que amenazaban con romperse en cualquier momento, haciendo innecesario el trabajo de los aspersores:

-te…, te extraño mucho Feliks…

Apenas logro decir tartamudeando un poco, contemplando la blanca cruz de mármol frente a ella, coronando aquella sencilla tumba en el lugar de honor del cementerio:

-te traje algo…

Con cuidando, haciendo movimientos lentos y controlados con sus piernas y brazos tratando de cuidar que su vestido se levantara mostrando más de lo que debería.

Una vez terminada la maniobra tomo la cesta de mimbre, buscando algo con sus blancas manos:

-espero te guste Feliks…

Dijo mientras sacaba una botella de vodka sin etiqueta y un par de tazas algo viejas y gastadas:

-lo compre en un mercado en la Ciudad Antigua…, el de la licorería dijo que era el más fuerte que tenía…, pensé que eso te gustaría…

Sin decir más abrió la botella, dándole un corto sorbo que le provocó una fuerte tos y enrojeció sus normalmente pálidas mejillas:

-nunca entendí…, como era posible que a ti y a mi hermano…, les gustara tanto esto…

Con cuidado sirvió un poco del líquido transparente parecido al agua en una de las desgastadas tazas blancas con detalles en rojo:

-¿sabes?…, las cosas se están volviendo muy complicadas aquí…

La chica de cabellos plateados y ojos azules busco otra cosa en la cesta:

-pero no creo que ese sea un tema muy apropiado en este momento Feliks.

Saco otra botella, esta era de color verde con un líquido color violeta en su interior:

-es vino rojo del Mar Negro…, es muy bueno y saludable…, dicen que si tomas suficiente hasta te saldrá aureola…

Yaketerina no pudo evitar reír de su propio chiste, aunque se sintió un poco culpable de hacerlo en ese lugar y frente a esa persona. La chica sirvió un poco del vino en una de las tazas y puso la botella junto a la de Vodka, para que se hicieran mutua compañía:

-se…, siente un poco extraño no usar mi overol Feliks…

Comenzó a decir de la nada en voz alta, sin saber muy bien de qué hablar.

La chica estaba algo nerviosa y no tenía mucha idea de que hablar con el polaco:

-lo compre hace un par de meses en un mercado callejero en Kiev…

Se paró y dio una pequeña vuelta frente a la tumba, para mostrar el vestido completo:

-la verdad me pareció muy lindo y por eso lo compre…, aunque la verdad fue un poco caro…

Yaketerina dudo.

La verdad había pagado algo más que un "Poco" y tan solo recordarlo le daba dolor de cabeza. Para contrarrestarlo tomo un sorbo de su taza de vino rojo, coloreándose un poco las mejillas y soltando una leve sonrisa muy encantadora:

-pero esa vez no me importo mucho cuanto costara porque…

Callo por unos segundos, mirando fijamente esa cruz de Mármol que se alzaba frente a ella:

-porque pensé en ti cuando lo vi…

Las mejillas de Yaketerina se enrojecieron y tomo otro trago a su taza, algo más largo que el anterior, enrojeciendo sus mejillas y haciéndola soltar una encantadora sonrisa.

La verdad ella jamás pensó que lograría decir eso en voz alta, pero le alegraba por fin haber sacado aquello de su pecho:

-no sé por qué en realidad…, deben de ser nada más que locuras mías Feliks…

La chica dio otra vuelta corta frente a la lápida, mostrando de nuevo el vestido completo:

-pero cuando lo vi no pude evitar recordar nuestra…, "Primera cita"…

La chica soltó una risilla por lo bajo y volvió a tomar con cuidado su vestido para sentarse:

-no debería llamar cita a eso…, pero aquella vez fue muy especial para mi…

**Sobre el Océano Atlántico.**

Alfred jugaba con la carpeta que le había entregado su superior:

"_Ni se te ocurra separarte o mostrarle esta carpeta a alguien más que a Prusia."_

Fue la orden tajante del Asistente Militar de su Superior cuando se la entrego y lo metió casi a empujones al avión:

-_Fool*._

Es lo único que pensaba de aquel militar de uniforme verde que lo mandaba a hacer cosas poco heroicas en otro continente.

El americano se quitó los anteojos y se acostó sobre el asiento reclinable del avión, cerrando los ojos intentando descansar un poco, pero algo le molestaba.

Le hecho una última mirada a la carpeta en el asiento de a lado y con mucha fuerza la arrojo contra uno de los muros del avión, regando su contenido por el suelo.

Contemplando los mapas y fotografías regados en el piso hizo una mueca de desagrado y volvió a cerrar los ojos, para caer en un profundo pero corto sueño.

**La Haya, Países Bajos.**

Las oscuras nubes sobre el La Haya empezaron a soltar su lluvia sobre la ciudad, golpeando las gotas la ventana de la oficina de Países Bajos:

-_"Soy un Cobarde."_

Fue el primer párrafo de la carta:

-_"Al escribir estas palabras me he tenido que humillar y tragar el poco orgullo que aún me queda."_

El lituano escuchaba con atención, mirando fijamente al holandés que recitaba las palabras de Polonia:

Estas sonaban como un desesperado grito de ayuda que nadie pudo responder a tiempo:

-_"Lo que estoy a punto de hacer lo hago por voluntad propia…, esta mi arma, mis balas y mi último acto en la tierra. Nadie me obliga más que yo mismo. Este es mi último acto en vida y es un acto de egoísmo y cobardía con el que dejo atrás a todos los que dependen de mí."_

Iván no manifestaba emoción alguna a aquellas palabras:

-_"Cada fibra de mi ser me dice que no lo haga, cada musculo, cada neurona en mi me pide que deje el arma y corra…, pero no puedo…, en verdad ya no puedo o quiero hacer eso. Solo quiero terminar con esto y descansar eternamente."_

Ludwig no pudo sostener la mirada:

_-"Cuando ponga el frio cañón de acero contra mi sien, cerrare mis ojos con fuerza, intentando detener las lágrimas y apretare el gatillo, sintiendo por un instante el calor que despedirá. __Mi último pensamiento será que por fin pude callar estas voces en mi cabeza…, estas que no paran de acusarme."_

Toris apretaba los puños con fuerza, enterándose las uñas en sus enrojecidas palmas:

-_"Toda mi vida creía tener una razón para existir…, algo por lo cual pelear, por lo cual morir cubierto de gloria y gratitud…, lo Único que tenía era a mi País, pero he comprendido que no soy capaz de servirle como debería."_

El neerlandés callo unos segundos:

-_"Yo soy el protector de Polonia, JESTEM POLSKA*, mi misión…, mi razón de existir…, es proteger y volver prospera a mi pueblo y nación, pero ha fallado. Por un instante en verdad me sentí capaz de cumplir con mi misión…, pero ustedes se esforzaron por demostrarme lo contrario."_

Dos de los presentes miraban el suelo con vergüenza, otro miraba la carta con algo de indiferencia.

El cuarto miraba a los demás con enojo y los maldecía en silencio:

-_"Solo tengo una un favor más que pedirles, por más hipócrita que suene en este momento. Tómenla como mi Última Voluntad porque eso es: __Quiero__ que…, una vez que mi corazón se haya detenido, que esta nación a la que falle siga existiendo."_

Prusia sentía un nudo en su garganta:

-_"Polonia ya ha desaparecido por más 123 años del mapa. Por piedad les pido que no permitan que deje de existir de nuevo. Sé que en este momento no soy nadie para pedir algo, mucho menos a ustedes…, pero se los suplico…, nada más importa."_

Lituania relajo la fuerza sobre sus manos, abriéndolas lentamente liberando un pequeño hilo de sangre que bajaba por sus palmas y una tenue lagrima que bajaba lentamente su mejilla.

Los hermanos alemanes dejaron de ver el suelo avergonzados para levantar la mirada con algo de esperanza:

-_"Yo he aceptado caer para siempre en el oscuro olvido, pero mi nación no tiene la culpa de que sea un cobarde que no se atrevió a enfrentarse con la realidad. Mi gente ha demostrado ser más que capaz de sobrevivir sin una versión humana que los proteja cuando vivió diversos yugos _

Las cuatro naciones frente al escritorio del holandés abrieron los ojos de par en par…, realmente sorprendidos de que esas sean sus palabras:

_-Firma Feliks Lukasiewick, Representación Humana de la Republica Polaca._

Concluyo Holanda, limpiado con el dorso de su mano una lagrima rebelde.


	10. Sufrimiento

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Todo lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**Varsovia, Polonia.**

Yaketerina lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

_Flashback._

Era 1946. La Guerra había acabado apenas hace un año y los victoriosos se repartían los restos.

Ese día en específico, Rusia acaba de regresar a su casa después de varias semanas en reuniones con los demás aliados para recoger lo que le correspondían:

-dudo que necesites un recorrido…

Le dijo el ruso en tono burlón a la nación que sostenía por el cuello:

-…, o que siquiera tengas la fuerza para hacerlo…

El Bulto no dijo nada, Iván formo una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Tomando con más fuerza el cuello de su camisa de aquella nación, lo arrojo con mucha fuerza contra una de las paredes.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y después un solo grito de dolor:

El soviético rio ante aquel patético remedo de nación:

"Una marioneta rota…"

Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente.

Todo ese escándalo atrajo la atención de Ucrania, que estaba trabajando en el cuarto de al lado:

-¿Iván…?

Casi grita al ver el cuerpo semiconsciente entre astillas de una silla contra la cual se estrelló:

-¿te quedaras callado?

Continúo Rusia, mientras se quitaba su gorro y sus guantes para estar más cómodo:

-¿no tienes nada que decirme?, ¿algún insulto sarcástico?, ¿algún desafío?, ¿tan solo te quedaras callado?

Había caído bocabajo, y la ucraniana podía escuchar su respiración forzosa:

-I…, Iván…, la verdad no creo que pueda hablar, está muy herido…

La chica intento intervenir, pero Iván lo haría hablar.

Puso uno de sus gigantescos pies sobre la espalda de la nación y lo presiono con fuerza, haciendo que esta soltara algunos gemidos de dolor:

-veo que se te empieza a soltar la lengua…, veamos cuanta presión hace falta para que empieces a hablar…, o para romperte.

Cumpliendo su promesa, el enorme ruso puso más peso sobre su pierna. La nación gemía de dolor e intentaba hablar, mientras hacía torpes movimientos con sus brazos como intentando quitarse la gigantesca bota de encima de el:

-todo puede acabar…, solo tienes que decir algo…

La ucraniana contemplaba la escena desde una de las puertas, con un nudo en la garganta y sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía.

Iván dejo de aplastar su espalda por uno segundos, para después, son toda la fuerza que tenía, darle una fuerte patada en las costillas que hizo soltar a la nación de cabellos rubios un grito desgarrador y sangre:

-¡Ya basta!

Grito Yaketerina con fuerza, mientras corría y levantaba al polaco del suelo, recargándolo contra una pared:

-Iván, es obvio que no puede hablar…

Rusia dudo por unos segundos, pensando en qué hacer cuando el cuerpo que se recargaba contra la pared levantaba la cabeza. Los ojos verdes del chico, cubiertos con sangre, se enterraron de forma desafiante en los violetas del ruso.

Años de rencor e ira contenida se expresaba en esa mirada llena de furia mezclada entre rojo y verde.

El chico tomo una larga bocanada de aire, tosiendo y dando algunas arcadas:

-¿Dónde…, esta…, mi pony?

La voz de Feliks salía quebrada de su pecho, pero aun sonaba desafiante. Yaketerina se levantó de su lado, y dando unos pasos se puso entre el ruso y el polaco, como para protegerlo:

-Rusia…, por favor…

El ruso contemplo la escena unos segundos, soltando un leve suspiro y dando una media vuelta le dijo:

-Tú tendrás que atenderlo.

La chica volteo a ver a Feliks.

Después de semejante esfuerzo por hablar había vuelto a caer en un estado semiconsciente, mientras un tenue hilo de sangre escapaba de sus mejillas y su respiración era muy irregular y forzosa:

-puedes llevarlo a tu habitación o a la de Lituania si prefieres.

Sin decir más dio los últimos pasos que lo separaban de su estudio y cerró su puerta con llave, encerrándose en su interior.

La ucraniana tomo a Polonia por uno de sus hombros y con mucha fuerza lo levanto. Con algunos tropezones lo hizo subir la escalera, con la poca ayuda que Feliks podía darle, intentando apoyarse sobre sus propios pies pero fracasando, teniendo que recargar su peso sobre los hombros de Ucrania:

-Lo…, siento…

Se disculpó Polonia. Yaketerina solo suspiro.

…

En el presente el cielo empezaba a escurecerse aún más que antes. El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, así que saliendo de sus cavilaciones y de su charla con la tumba frente a ella, la chica de cabellos violetas saco una vela y su base de su cesta. Encendiéndola ante el par de tazas de acero y encendiéndola, continúo su larga charla unidireccional con Feliks.

**La Haya, Países Bajos.**

Las 4 naciones salían por la puerta principal del Palacio de la Paz. Ninguna dijo nada cuando empezaron a ser mojadas por el agua de lluvia o cuando Rusia se apresuró tanto en salir.

Lituania camino lentamente hacia la calle y entro a un auto negro, para después desaparecer a la distancia por la bien iluminada calle.

Alemania y Prusia se quedaron debajo del pórtico del Palacio, como esperando:

-Adelántate _West_, yo tengo un asunto pendiente.

Alemania negó con la cabeza:

-el auto esta haya afuera, lo que sea que tengas que hacer puede esperar a otro día.

Prusia dio un paso atrás:

-no puede esperar a otro día, lo tengo que hacer hoy mismo.

-y… ¿puedo saber qué es?

-No, es algo personal, si todo sale bien te lo contare.

Gil dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero Alemania lo sostuvo del brazo:

-"Si todo sale bien"…, eso no me da mucha seguridad Prusia.

Gilbert se apresuró a formar una de sus orgullosas sonrisas e intento calmar a su hermano:

-Vamos _West_, ¿acaso crees que tu _AWESOME _hermano mayor está en peligro?

-Me preocupas más que hagas algo estúpido.

_"O böse."*_

Pensó Prusia desalumbrado:

-Tal vez…, quisiera probar un poco del Barrio Rojo.

Ludwig suspiro, al menos en esta situación su hermano debería comportarse con algo de seriedad prusiana, pero no, la cerveza gobernaba:

_"Never Cambias."*_

Pensó entristecido:

-haz lo que quieras, solo procura no emborracharte o perder tu dinero en algún bar.

Sin decir otra cosa o despedirse, Lud salió del palacio y se dirigió a uno de a su auto, el cual salió disparado por la misma calle que el Lituano.

Prusia se había quedado solo en la entrada del Palacio de la Paz, sin decir nada y contemplando la noche.

Pasó así algunos segundos antes de hablar:

-Sal de ahí.

Ordeno de la nada y a la nada:

-Vaya, si tu gigantesco hermano no me noto no pensé que tú lo lograras…

-¿Quién dijo que _West_ no te noto?

América no pareció comprenderlo, pero, si Prusia no le daba importancia a eso, el tampoco debería hacerlo:

-Como sea…, _Would you like to go for a walk?_

**Londres, Reino Unido.**

La casa de RU era muy parecida a la de su Primer Ministro y estaba ubicada en Downing Street, así que tenía el toque de una época más antigua.

Inglaterra iba a tener pesadillas esta noche. O al menos una fuerte resaca a la mañana siguiente.

Frente a él estaba un vaso de cristal cortado muy elegante y una botella de Whisky ya vacía, víctima de un ataque constante por parte del caballero.

Definitivamente los humanos habían perdido la fe en el…, o en cualquier otra nación o inmortal:

-necesito más…

Se dijo a si mismo al contemplar la botella vacía. Se paró de su escritorio, dejando en ella la carpeta repleta de minutas para dirigirse con algunos trompicones a su cocina.

A Arthur jamás le gusto beber, él no podía controlarlo, pero esta noche era especialmente mala, suficiente justificación para hacerlo.

Las palabras de su Superior habían sido muy claras con respecto a sus decisiones o la de los demás líderes, pero no se esperaba que se hicieran cambios tan grandes y severos.

Sacando una botella de escoses de una alacena, sirvió una parte considerable del contenido en un vaso:

"sesiones vigiladas, interrogatorios semanales, cambio de sede…"

Dio un trago al vaso, esperando que aquella "Medicina" le quitara un poco el dolor de cabeza, aun que este era muy persistente:

"Para colmo un mortal se convertirá en el guía…"

Tomo otro trago del vaso, maldiciendo su suerte. La verdad no le molestaba dejar de estar al "mando" (Aunque técnicamente jamás lo estuvo), pero si le molestaba que un mortal quisiera ponerse la Corona en el único lugar que los inmortales tenían algo de control.

RU le dio otro trago al escoses, sintiendo el ardor en la garganta y como lentamente el licor se le subía a la cabeza:

-ojala supiera beber…

Se dijo a si mismo con una leve sonrisa provocada por el alcohol. Arthur acabo de un solo trago el poco líquido que quedaba en el vaso, sirviendo después un poco más y con pasos lentos regresar a su estudio.

Dejando el vaso y la botella a un lado volvió a tomar la carpeta y a leer algunos de los párrafos al azar en voz alta:

-_"Las Naciones deben __notificar de las reuniones__ a sus Superiores con anticipación y estas solo se deben realizar con la aprobación expresa de al menos un tercio de los involucrados."_

Arthur soltó una risilla por lo bajo:

-no les basta con ser dueños de nuestras vidas…, ahora quieren ponernos correas.

Dio otro rápido trago al baso y continúo:

-_"Las Naciones tienen absolutamente prohibido aprobar o rechazar políticas que involucren a los Mortales o los territorios que estos controlan sin aprobación de estos o sus representantes."_

Arthur comenzaba a sentir que el alcohol se le subía más rápido, ennegreciendo sus pensamientos:

"_¿acaso ustedes no toman decisiones que nos afectan sin consultarnos?"_

El inglés no pudo más. Cerró la carpeta de golpe y le dio un trago muy largo a su vaso. Casi vacío lo dejo sobre el escritorio, sintiendo como la vista se le nublaba lentamente:

-es increíble…, como una muerte…, puede cambiar al mundo.

Se dijo a su mismo con desagrado y un fuerte mareo.

Por un segundo pensó que caería dormido sobre su escritorio cuando el agudo timbre de su teléfono lo saco de sus cavilaciones:

-_Who is?*_

Pregunto al levantar el auricular, masajeándose las sienes:

-ahh…, eres tú, ¿Qué ocurre con ellos?


	11. Recuerdos

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Todo lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**La Haya, Países Bajos.**

Holanda se paró y dio un par de vueltas alrededor de su escritorio, dando profundas aspiraciones para calmarse y limpiarse un poco las lágrimas del rostro.

Se hacerca a la ventana, viendo a Lituania, Rusia y los hermanos Alemania en la entrada del palacio. Rusia no perdió tiempo, cruzo la calle y se perdió de vista; Lituania hizo lo mismo, pero el subió a auto que se perdió rápido en la distancia.

Los Beillsermitch se quedaron un rato más, parecía que discutían. Unos minutos después Ludwig se fue de ahí hacia un auto que arranco de inmediato sin esperar a Gil.

Este se quedó frente a la puerta, hasta que alguien pareció llamarle. Niek no podía ver quien era desde donde estaba, pero Gil tardo poco en entrar en el auto del recién llegado y que este arrancara:

-_malédiction…*_

Dijo en voz alta mientras se sentaba y tomaba el teléfono. Marco un número rápido y escucho el tono de marcado hasta que alguien al otro lado de la línea:

-_Who is?_

-Soy Países Bajos, creo que tenemos un problema con los Beillsermitch.

Un murmullo inaudible se escuchó del otro lado de la línea:

-ahh…, eres tú, ¿Qué ocurre con ellos?

-No estoy seguro.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué me molestas a estas horas si no estás seguro de que están planeando?

Las palabras de Arthur sonaban arrastradas y cansadas:

-Inglaterra… ¿te sientes bien?

-Estoy bien, solo..., solo ha sido una noche difícil.

Niek asintió como si este lo viera, continuando en lo que estaban:

-Alemania no parece ser el problema…, es Prusia quien me preocupa.

-¿Qué pasa con _Mr. Awesome_?

Niek tomo aire:

-Hace unos días hable con Alemania…, me conto que América les dijo que él podría lograr que el Territorio Polaco se llegara a desmembrar y que una parte le tocara a Alemania.

Arthur suspiro:

-Lo se…, por eso Estados Unidos propuso la idea de la 4° Partición.

-Pero, ¿No crees que haya algo más oscuro?

-¿Eso se puede? América va a aplastar un Estado con tal de que sus Misiles tengan una base segura.

Niek volteo por la ventana y alcanzo a ver las luces del auto dar una vuelta y perderse en una esquina de la ciudad:

-Pero, ¿Por qué molestarse?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El Gobierno Polaco ya había aceptado que se colocaran misiles en su país… ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de Dividir y repartir un país Amigo entre sus vecinos…, siendo 2 de ellos francamente hostiles hacia ti?

Reino Unido sentía picada su curiosidad:

-Debe de querer que los bielorrusos y ucranianos se integren…, Tal vez incluso hacer las paces con Rusia..., que pueda aumentar el Tamaño de Kaliningrado*.

Países Bajos permaneció en silencio. RU empezaba a sentir dudas…, tal vez las conclusiones de Niek si eran de todo apresuradas:

-empiezo a Pensar que tal vez el bebido aquí eres tu Holanda… ¿no crees que exageran un poco?

-Tal vez…

Empezó a decir Niek:

-…, pero si ese es el caso me parece muy extraño que haya sido América quien haya pasado por Gil justa aquí.

**Varsovia, Polonia.**

Ucrania sintió una tibia gota caer en una de sus manos:

-Parece que hoy lloverá.

Se dijo a si misma contemplando el cielo oscuro por las nubes, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. La chica tomo la botella de color verde y sirvió más de su contenido en su fría taza de acero blanca con su interior rojo:

-Justo como en nuestra "Primera Cita"…

Yaketerina acerco la taza a sus labios y tomo un largo sorbo, sintiéndose cálida de nuevo, recordando aquella vez.

_Flashback._

Polonia despertó gritando, llamando la atención de la chica que lo cuidaba:

-¿¡Estas bien!?

Pregunto preocupada Ucrania, que entro corriendo desde el pasillo con una bandeja en sus manos:

-¿Don…, Don…, Dónde estoy?

A Polonia le costaba trabajo respirar, sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho y su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido:

-Estas en…, Moscú…, la Casa de Iván…

El chico la miro confundido, asustado casi, sin entender como o que estaba ocurriendo:

-¿Qué?..., ¿co…, cómo?

La chica tomo una botella y sirvió parte de su contenido en un vaso:

-Ten, te hará sentir un poco mejor.

Feliks sintió dudas, con desconfianza tomo el vaso y le dio unas ligeras olfateadas, para después tomárselo de un trago:

-aun no has contestado mi pregunta Yaketerina.

Ucrania sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, No era normal que las naciones se llamen por sus nombres humanos:

-¿Qué quieres saber?, La guerra acabo, Ganamos, Alemania está en ruinas.

-…, y los Victoriosos se reparten los despojos.

La chica asintió entristecida:

-Iván se fue esta mañana para recoger lo que le correspondía.

-¿Y qué paso con mi País?

La pregunta golpeo a la chica como un balde de agua fría, no estaba preparada para responder a aquello:

-Mi hermano…, Iván…, consiguió que el territorio que te robamos en 1939 nos lo quedemos mi hermana y yo..., Lo siento.

Se disculpó, pero Feliks negó con la cabeza:

-No es tu culpa…, solo es mía.

El polaco dejo la taza sobre la bandeja, se arrojó a la cama, contemplando fijamente el techo:

-Soy un inútil…

Se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de su brazo, pero aun así la ucraniana veía las lágrimas bajar las lágrimas por su rostro:

-…, no fui capaz de proteger a mi país o tan siquiera a mí mismo…, ni siquiera cuando ahora que la guerra acabo.

Yaketerina puso su mano sobre el pecho desnudo de Felinks, tratando de decir algo para reconfortarlo, pero nada salía de su garganta:

-¿Lo imbéciles de Gobierno de Lublin* tomaron el control?

Ella asinto:

-Los superiores Occidentales trataron de oponerse, pero Stalin…

Ucrania casi escupe al decir ese nombre:

-…, ordeno que le dieran la mayoría de los Ministerios a los Comunistas de Lublin.

-¿Y el Gobierno de Varsovia en el Exilio*?, ¿Stanislaw* no hizo nada?

Yaketerina temo su mano, y la apretó con fuerza, tomando aire para explicarle:

-No, al contrario, exigió y suplico que se respetaran las promesas de 1941 y 1942, que se respetaran tus fronteras de 1939* o que al menos te permitieran conservar Vilna* o Leopolis* o incluso a remplazar a tu comandante de tus fuerzas armadas, pero se negaron.

Feliks se levantó y tomo el vaso que contenía ese líquido transparente que apestaba a alcohol:

-No me importa mucho perder Vilna, sé que fue injusto que se la quitara a Toris en primer lugar, pero…, Leopolis…, Yo renací en Leopolis, luche y sangre en esa ciudad…, esa ciudad es mi corazón después de Varsovia.

Yaketerina sentía como se le humedecían los ojos:

-Lo siento Feliks…, yo…, yo…

-Descuida…

El chico de cabellos rubios formo una sonrisa un poco forzada al ver con ojos comprensivos a su interlocutora:

-…, todos perdimos algo en esta gigantesca tragedia de 7 años…, hombres, territorios, recursos, dignidad u orgullo…, yo sé que lo perdí todo menos mi orgullo, como trataron de quitármelo en 1655 o en 1795…

Polonia puso su mano temblorosa y amoratada sobre el hombre de la ucraniana, haciéndola sentir mejor su débil tembloroso agarre.

Ucrania lo contemplaba en silencio, mirando con más detenimiento su cuerpo: Estaba demacrado, adelgazado, lo más probable por que los Beillsermicht lo mantuvieron en un estado cercano a la inanición, tenía quemaduras cenicientas en su pecho y vientre, sumado a los moretones, las huellas de botas y las diminutas quemaduras que demostraban que alguien lo había utilizado como cenicero, sin mencionar las espantosas cicatrices, varias con claras señales de infección y que sin duda debían ser muy dolorosas. Pero aun así, estaba ahí, vivo, respirando, más que eso, estaba sonriéndole a ella, la chica que se quedó con la mitad de su territorio.

Sentía un nudo apretado en su garganta y las lágrimas caer de sus ojos:

-123 años…

-Aunque, ¿sabes?, siento…, creo que Todos se han olvidado de quien soy o de quien fui…, el que derroto a los prusianos en Grunwald* o a los otomanos en Chocim*, y se por qué…

Su semblante comenzó a cubrirse de tristeza, quitando su mano del hombro de Yaketerina:

-…, sé que soy demasiado hablador, soy muy inmaduro y mi manera de actuar es rara, pero…

Comenzó a apretar sus manos con fuerza, enterándose sus uñas algo crecidas en las palmas de sus manos, que comenzaron a escurrir una delgada línea roja:

-…, pero yo he visto la muerte y los despojos como todos…, tal vez incluso más que cualquier otra nación hasta ahora…, mi sangre y la de mi pueblo se ha derramado en desde Viena, Roma hasta Moscú…

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, mojando las mantas que lo cubrían. Ucrania lo miraba, preguntándose si sería incorrecto interrumpirlo o abrazarlo:

-…, Y pelee con orgullo en cada batalla por mi país, por mi gente, por mí…, y solo esperaba una cosa: que mi gente se sintiera orgullosa de mi, que jamás renegaran de haber nacido con el Fénix que jamás morirá…

Yakaterina puso su mano sobre la de Polonia, apretándola con fuerza y seguridad, dándole ánimos al chico. Feliks le respondí, con una sonrisa y limpiándose las lágrimas:

-Lo siento…, solo estoy diciendo tonterías.

Ella lo miraba a los ojos, sonriéndole amablemente y apretando su mano:

-Solo un poco, no deberías de preocuparte de cosas así, Cientos de personas tomaron las armas para darte una oportunidad, tu pueblo peleo por ti en Inglaterra, Italia y Rusia para revivirte. Yo creo que, en estos momentos tan oscuros…

La chica se levantó de su silla, y comenzó a acaricio con suavidad las mejillas de Feliks, y a pesar de estaban lastimadas por los trabajos agrícolas que había tenido que realizar y la lucha, al polaco le parecieron tan suaves como la seda:

-…, el Fénix está más vivo que nunca.

Con cuidado, casi con parsimonia, deposito un leve beso en la mejilla del polaco, amoratada por un gigantesco moretón a tiempo para tomar la última lagrima rebelde del polaco.

…

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer sobre el cementerio, acompañado de truenos y relámpagos que anunciaba que caería una gran tormenta:

-¿Acaso…, eso que dijiste era una mentira?

La chica, con movimientos rápidos comenzó a guardar las cosas en sus cesta, dejando la botella de vodka frente a la tumba a modo de ofrenda mientras se tomaba con lentitud el que había dejado en la taza, tosiendo con fuerza y haciendo un ademan de desagrado:

-Demasiado…, fuerte…

Murmuro, al guardar la taza, y levantándose con cuidado, intentando que la falda no mostrara más de lo que debía, a pesar de estar completamente sola:

-Feliks, solo quería decirte que…, Te quería, más de lo que podías imaginar, y me hubiera gustado mucho que saliéramos juntos, haber sido más que amigos o conocidos y que…

Como lo hizo una vez en 1946, con cuidado, sin importar las gotas de lluvia y casi con parsimonia, deposito un leve beso en la lápida, sobre la foto de Polonia:

-…, Si alguna vez vuelves a renacer, seria lindo si nos volviéramos a conocer.

Y, mientras se alejaba de la lápida con pasos rápidos para evitar la lluvia, por un instante sintió de nuevo el sabor salado de aquella lagrima de hace 64 años.

**Ámsterdam, Países Bajos.**

La capital de los Países Bajos es uno de los centros culturales más importantes de Europa, aunque todo el mundo sabe que los turistas buscan más actividades que el Museo Van Gogh:

-_Awesome_.

Murmuro Prusia mientras miraba embelesado las chicas que bailaban semidesnudas en los escaparates del _Rosse Buurt* _desde una Restaurante al otro lado de la calle:

-Supuse que te gustaría, este lugar tiene…

Desde la cafetería a lado del restaurante llegaba un penetrante olor a hierba cada vez que alguien abría la puerta y salía del local:

-…, cierto encanto, mucha libertad.

-Y apuesto a que eso te gusta.

-_Freedom and democracy*._

Bromeo América, tomando un sorbo a su taza de café y poniéndola frente a una carpeta de color marrón con el escudo del Departamento de Estado de EUA:

-Y aun así estamos aquí.

Refunfuño Gilbert, tomando la carpeta y pasando rápido las hojas y viendo los mapas:

-Como vez, sería casi la reconstrucción total del Antiguo Reino de Prusia.

El albino veía con atención el mapa, recorriendo el mapa con sus dedos, viendo como la antigua frontera germano-polaca, la Línea Oder-Nisse*, desaparecía, y como casi todo el Territorio de 1918 (a excepción de Kaliningrado) volvía bajo potestad alemana:

-¿Me darás las fronteras de 1918?

Alfred sonrió, ya lo tenía donde lo quería, solo había que ejercer más presión:

-Sí, sería muy simple, hay territorios para todo, Pedazos para ti, para Ucrania, Bielorrusia y hasta para Rusia.

El prusiano cerró la carpeta y el arrojo sobre la mesa. Por dentro maldijo al bastardo frente a el por tentarlo así y a el mismo, por siquiera considerarlo. Tomo su vaso y tomo un largo trago de aquella excelente cerveza belga:

-Esto debe ser una tentación del mismo Lucifer…

-…, O un regalo de Dios Gilbert.

América Tomo la carpeta y saco el mapa de Polonia, mostrándole otra vez lo que conseguiría:

-Esta puede ser tu Última oportunidad, ¿lo entiendes?

-E existido sin un estado desde el 89.

-¿Y no sería mejor volver a los viejos tiempos en los que eras un país, o un estado poderoso?, Eres Prusia, el Estado que una vez hizo temblar Europa, ¿y ahora?, eres un fantasma, apenas una sombra, ¿Qué diría Federico el Grande* si te viera?

Prusia apretaba con tal fuerza su vaso que le causo una fea grita en el costado. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no romperlo en la cabeza de ese imbécil de anteojos y decirle por cuantos orificios podía meterse sus papeles, pero algo dentro de el le obligo a quedarse, dándole otro trago largo a la cerveza hasta acabársela:

-No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre de esa manera América, aparte tú me hiciste así, tú y tus "AMIGOS" me desmembrara, me quitaron todo, hasta mi nombre.

América se quedó callado unos segundos. La verdad se sentía como mierda al tener que hacer esto…, demasiado bajo como para un Héroe, pero eran órdenes, así que se mordió el labio, resistió con todas sus fuerzas le impulsó de detenerse, e intento sonar duro:

-Tu sabes lo que hiciste Prusia…, tú y tu hermano. Obviamente tu desaparición en ese momento era una exigencia lógica de decenas de estados y países…, Pero, como dice el dicho: "El tiempo lo cura todo".

Gil soltó una risa sarcástica:

-No digas estupideces, pasaran 10,000 años y seguirán las cicatrices de lo que hicimos.

Alfred suspiro, si, había sido un mal comentario de su parte, pero aun así, dándole otro sorbo a su taza continuo, intentando tomar un tono más comprensivo:

-Ya han pasado más de 70 años Gil, en esta época puedes preguntarle a 10 personas donde estaba Prusia y 4 te lo dirían. Tu castigo ya ha cumplido su función, ahora te ofrezco la oportunidad de que vuelvas a escuchar la _Preußenlied* _como un himno en vez de una simple canción nostálgica.

Prusia sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna, por un segundo contemplo los viejos tiempos, su bandera ondeando y las tropas desfilando. Por un instante, la 4° Partición (¿o acaso era la 5°?) sonaba como una gran idea.

Levantándose, saco un par de euros y los arrojo sobre la mesa:

-En el hipotético caso de que acepte la propuesta, ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

Alfred trato de sonreír pero solo puedo formar una mueca incomoda. Estirando la mano alcanzo la carpeta y se la paso:

-Solo léela, ahí está todo.

**Glosario.**

_**Malédiction: **_Maldición en francés.

**Óblast de ****Kaliningrado: **Originalmente Prusia Oriental, es un sujeto federal ruso, un óblast. Después de la segunda guerra mundial, las potencias aliadas ordenaron la disolución Total y absoluta de Prusia. Siendo esta parte de su territorio norte, incluyendo la capital, fue anexada directamente a Rusia, y el sur, entregada a Polonia.

**Gobierno de Lublin: **Llamado oficialmente Comité Polaco de Liberación Nacional fue un órgano político creado por los comunistas polacos y apadrinados por la Unión Soviética en el verano de 1944. Tomó su nombre de la ciudad polaca de Lublin, tomada por los soviéticos a los alemanes el 23 de julio de 1944 y que se convirtió en la sede del gobierno. Su composición, reconocimiento y futuro fue causa de disputas entre los Aliados. Tras ciertas modificaciones fue finalmente reconocido por las potencias vencedoras como gobierno legítimo del país.

**Gobierno de Varsovia en el Exilio: **El Gobierno de Polonia fue el gobierno de Polonia tras la ocupación de la Alemania Nazi y de la Unión Soviética durante septiembre y octubre de 1939. Si bien no fue reconocido durante mucho tiempo y no tuvo poder efectivo tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, siguió existiendo hasta el final del gobierno socialista en Polonia en 1990, cuando delegó formalmente sus responsabilidades al nuevo gobierno.

**Stanisław Mikołajczyk****: **Primer ministro polaco del gobierno en el exilio tras la muerte del general Sikorski. Trató en vano de lograr el mantenimiento de las fronteras de 1939.

**Vilna: **Es la actual capital de Lituania desde 1939, cuando fue anexada después que la URSS invadiera Polonia. Al final de la guerra se buscó que fuera devuelta, pero la Unión Soviética, que se había impuesto sobre los aliados y convertido a Lituania en una república satélite, consiguió que la ciudad y la provincia permanecieran lituanas.

**Leopolis: **Actualmente es la capital del Óblast de Leopolis en Ucrania, pero en 1939 pertenecía a la II Republica Polaca, convirtiéndose rápidamente en la 3° ciudad más poblada. La ciudad fue disputada a los alemanes, rusos, Austro-Húngaros, ucranianos e incluso Turcos.

**Batalla de Grunwald (****1410****)****:** El Gran Ducado de Lituania y el Reino de Polonia y sus aliados se enfrentaron a los Caballeros Teutónicos. Fue la batalla decisiva de la guerra que tuvo lugar entre 1409 y 1411 entre polacos y lituanos, por un lado, y los caballeros teutónicos, por otro, terminando con la derrota de estos últimos. El Estado Monacal de los Caballeros Teutónicos fue vencido en la batalla y la Orden nunca recuperó su influencia anterior. La batalla es el acontecimiento bélico más importante de la historia de Lituania y uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de la historia de Polonia y se considera una de las grandes batallas de la época medieval, con unas 12.000 víctimas.

**Batalla de Chocim (1673): **se enmarca dentro de la guerra polaco-turca ente un ejército al mando de Juan Sobieski, que contaba con algo menos de 30,000 hombres, contra un importante ejército del Imperio otomano a las órdenes de Hussein Pasha de 80 000 hombres. La batalla termino con una importante victoria polaca.

_**Rosse Buurt: **_Barrio Rojo en neerlandés.

_**Freedom and democracy: **_Libertad y Democracia en inglés.

**Línea Oder-Nisse: **Marca la frontera entre Polonia y Alemania. La definieron las Potencias Aliadas cuando derrotaron a laAlemania Nazi en la II Guerra Mundial. Significó la pérdida de grandes territorios históricamente alemanes, ya que al mismo tiempo la Unión Soviética debía compensar a Polonia. Sigue los ríos Óder y Neisse, pero se desvía hacia el noroeste, para que sean de Polonia las ciudades de Świnoujście y Stettin. Fue ratificada en noviembre de 1990, tras la reunificación alemana.

**Federico el Grande: **También conocido como el Vater Fritz, Federico II el Grande, nace en Berlín el 24 de enero de 1712 y muere en Potsdam el 17 de agosto de 1786; tercer rey de Prusia. Se le conoce por sus victorias militares y por su reorganización del ejército prusiano, sus tácticas y maniobras innovadoras, y por el éxito que obtiene en la Guerra de los Siete Años, pese a su situación casi desesperada, por lo que se le conoce ya en su época como Federico el Grande.

_**Preußenlied: **_Significa "La canción de Prusia", fungió como himno del estado de 1830 a 1870.


	12. Facciones

Nota: Bien, la verdad dudaba que alguien siguiera interesado en esta historia, pero un Review de Kira5Awesome me inspiro a continuarlo porque ya lo tenía bastante abandonado a este y a todos mis Fics en general.

En primera y lo más importante: Les recuerdo que esta historia es Ficticia en su mayor parte, tomando hechos históricos como referencia y basado principalmente en un hecho verídico, así que no se fíen mucho de lo que se escriba aquí…, más en este capítulo.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Todo lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**Ginebra, Suiza.**

El día de la elección había llegado. El luto tradicional ya había acabado y un nuevo Presidente tomo el poder en Polonia. Las cosas estaban en relativa calma, pero se respiraba el aire de tensión en la Sala de Reuniones donde los Inmortales organizaron la elección.

Todos vestían sus ropas de luto, de la misma manera que las usaron en el funeral, pareciendo la elección una simple extensión de los servicios funerarios. Las naciones se agolpaban y hablaban en voz baja entre ellos, intercambiando opiniones sobre lo que ocurriría y sobre que votarían:

-Lo siento Lituania, no puedo.

Le dijo España, con un hilo de tristeza en la voz a un desesperado Lituania:

-España, te lo pido, necesito votos, solo tengo el apoyo de los Bálticos…

El español jugaba con sus manos, tratando de no mirarlo a la cara:

-No puedo…, en verdad quisiera ayudarte o mínimo apoyar a Austria…

Los ojos de Toris se abrieron de par en par:

-Espera…, ¿votaras por la opción de América?

Antonio* dio un paso atrás, algo molesto:

-No…, claro que no…, bueno, la verdad no lo sé, tengo ordenes de mi superior Lituania: Votar por lo que voten Alemania y Prusia…

El de cabellos largos sintió un golpe en el estómago:

-¿Qué?..., ¿por…?

-Estoy en crisis…, necesito la ayuda del Banco Central Europeo y de Alemania…

-¡Eso no significa que tengas que lamerle las botas!

El de cabello corto y piel morena casi se cae, no se esperaba que ese chico que apenas si hablaba en las reuniones fuera tan directo ahora. Se quedó callado, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso. Toris se apresuró a disculparse:

-Lo siento España, no era mi intención…, lo que trato de decir es que aquí la elección será libre, los mortales no se deberían involucrar…

-No, está bien, estas presionado y es cierto lo que dices, pero…, en estos momentos dependo demasiado de ayuda externas, préstamos y deudas…, y es Alemania quien los controla…

Ahora fue Lituania quien no sabía que decir. El español espero unos segundos antes de poner su mano sobre el hombro de Lituania:

-Soy yo quien lo siente…, pero, ¿Sabes?, deberías hablar con Bélgica, ella aparte de ser mi Reina es la "Reina de Europa" * …, si alguien te puede apoyar es ella. Yo puedo tratar de hablar con ella y ayudarte, pero no te puedo prometer nada, no le gusta estar sobre los demás.

Toris sonrió: eso era mejor que nada después de todo:

-Gracias, eso de verdad me ayudaría mucho.

Y sin decir más se separó del español, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de naciones ahí agolpadas.

…

América caminaba por el pasillo central del salón, entre las tribunas estudiando a los presentes. A decir verdad, no tenía ningún voto seguro en la sala, pero sabía que solo era cuestión de ejercer precio.

Sus Superiores le habían ordenado mantener un perfil bajo, solo hablando y convenciendo a personas que le aseguraran votos, y así lo hizo: Hablo con China, que considero aceptar la propuesta para acercarse un poco más a Occidente, aunque su voto era algo superfluo a estas alturas por que el único continente que Votaría seria Europa y los miembros del Consejo de Seguridad.

Y eso molesto a sus superiores.

Con cuidado, tomado aire y tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos se acercó hacia la última nación que hubiera querido ver:

-_Hello_ Rusia.

Ivan estaba sentado hasta el final, lejos de la multitud, perdido en sus pensamientos de lo que el americano lo saco, y con una gran y espeluznante sonrisa pregunto:

_-Chto vy Ameriku?*_

Había mucha tensión entre ambos, resentimiento por cosas ocurridas hacia poco más de 20 años.

Y Rusia no lo olvidaba:

-Solo quiero saber si ya escogiste cual opción elegirás.

-Aun no, mi Superior me dejara escoger la propuesta que considere más conveniente a mi Casa.

-¿Y no creerías conveniente para tu Casa un Jardín Delantero*?

La sonrisa del ruso se hizo más tensa:

-¿Sabes?, la última vez que escuche esas palabras desapareció un Imperio, un Ducado se convirtió en mi esclavo y un reino paso 123 años encadenado en un Calabozo.

America sintió un temblor recorer su columna y sudor frio en su nuca. Con las piernas temblorosas tomo asiento alado del ruso, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no verse aterrado:

-Rusia, no puedo darte el gigantesco y sangriento pedazo de territorio que obtuviste en 1795, pero puedo ofrecerte la superficie total del Estado Libre de Prusia de 1918…, incluso la ciudad de Danzig.

El americano saco un mapa de su saco y le mostro, como lo hizo antes con Prusia, una Europa Oriental transformada totalmente, con la desaparición de Polonia y un bastante considerable cambio de territorio entre naciones. Hasta Iván tuvo que resistir una mueca de sorpresa:

-¿Quieres darle Rutenia* a Hungría y darme Memel* a mí?

Alfred comenzó a calmarse: Después de todo, ni Rusia era inmune a la tentación, por muy inocente que pareciera:

-Mi Superior considera que, aplicando la correcta presión, podremos conseguir cambiar el Mapa de Europa de este siglo.

Rusia no podía creerlo: ¿Estaba dispuesto a obligar a países tanto aliados como neutrales a intercambiar territorios y poblaciones como estampillas?, ¿solo para demostrar una vez más que él es el "Rey del Mundo"?

Pero después de todo, Rusia no era un santo. Con una sonrisa algo siniestra y forzada, dijo:

-Alfred…, en el hipotético caso de que acepte…, ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

Estados Unidos formo una mueca forzada poco parecida a una sonrisa, teniendo por segunda vez aquella discusión que lo hacía sentir tan miserable.

…

-Votare por su propuesta Sr. Austria.

La voz de Liechstein era dulce y tenia un genuino timbre de tristeza:

-_Danke Liech…, _¿Qué hay de Suiza?

-Me pidió que le avisara que el no emitaria ningún voto, que se mantendría…

-_Neutrale*._

Dijo Prusia, acercándose a pasos lentos hacia ambos y con una sonrisa amable saludo a la pequeña de cabellos rubios y con un mechón de cabello amarrado en un listón Violeta:

-_Guteng Tag* _Liech…

Acaricio amablemente los rubios cabellos de la chica, que lo saludo con una sonrisa:

-_Guteng Tag _Sr. Prusia.

La chica dio unos pasos atrás y se separo de ellos. Cuando se alejo lo suficiente la cara de Austria se volvió mas seria:

-¿Qué quieres Prusia?

Gilbert lo volteo a ver:

-Solo hablar Austria, no quiero problemas, ya tengo los suficientes.

Prusia sentó en una de las bancas en cercanas al podio. Austria lo considero unos segundos, suspirando y sentándose en la silla con cara de pocos amigos:

-¿Qué ocurre?

Gilbert estaba mareado, había tenido unas semanas pésimas y casi no podía dormir:

-Solo quiero saber, ¿Cuánto apoyo tiene tu propuesta?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Prusia temblaba un poco, pero se hacia el fuerte, no quería, se moriría, si Austria lo veía teniendo miedo:

-Solo curiosidad aristócrata, quería ver cuál es la opción más popular.

Roderich* suspiro:

-Tengo el apoyo de Liechnstein, de Hungría y los Hermanos Italia…, también Dinamarca, y Finlandia prometieron pensar la propuesta…, al igual que Portugal y Grecia, pero su apoyo está condicionado por Alemania.

Prusia sintió una puñalada de culpa…, aun que, muy, pero muy en el fondo, eso lo hacía sentir algo mejor:

-_Kesesesesese, _parece que la Gran Alemania es muy influyente, controlamos todo el proceso…

-Querrás decir que Ludwig controla el proceso, es ALEMANIA la economía más poderosa de la Unión europea, es ALEMANIA el estado más influyente…

Austria se calló, como si todo lo que se tuviera que decir estuviera dicho. Por otro lado, Prusia apenas empezaba:

-¿Y yo que?, ¿soy un fantasma, un muerto viviente?

-No quise decir eso…

El prusiano se recostó en la silla, mirando fijamente el techo, sin decir nada. El austriaco se sentó mas derecho, mirando fijamente el Podio en el centro del salón:

-Austria, ¿Qué pasaría si yo votara por la disolución?

-Alemania tendría que votar por esa opción, y como la nación más influyente de la Unión naciones como España, Portugal, Grecia, hasta los hermanos Italia o Irlanda tendrán que seguirlo, tal vez los votos del Consejo de Seguridad* equilibren, pero tengo dudas al respecto.

Prusia rio por lo bajo:

-_Kesesese, _entonces Alemania es la clave…

"Yo soy la clave…"

Pensó, recordando lo que le dijo américa en ese café, en la hoja que le dio. Austria se masajeo las sienes:

-_Deutschland über alles*, _las demás naciones haremos lo que podamos para proteger nuestras decisiones, Alemania y los del Consejo de Seguridad controlan el proceso.

Prusia seguía perdido mirando el techo, sintiendo una de las hojas de la carpeta que Estados Unidos le dio, Austria no sabia muy bien que decir:

-Prusia, tu…, ¿tu por que opción votaras?

…

Ucrania entraba por la puerta principal del Salón del Reuniones, pero la atmosfera era tan pesada y todo el mundo estaba concentrado en sus asuntos que nadie le prestó atención a la hermosa chica de gran pecho y vestido y velo negro cubriéndole el rostro.

Ella caminaba con paso corto y lento, mirando a su alrededor buscando a alguien entre la gran muchedumbre de Naciones ahí agolpadas en grupos, hablando, discutiendo, a veces civilizadamente, a veces a gritos y a punto de agarrarse a golpes.

Las crisis sacan lo peor de todos.

La chica estaba a punto de rendirse cuando lo vio, a ese chico de cabellos castaños largos y traje de luto negro hablando con la representación humana del Reino de Bélgica junto a la del Reino de España. El lituano estaba tenso, hablaba a una aún más tensa Bélgica, que negaba con la cabeza. El español ponía su mano sobre el hombro de ella, pero ni eso parecía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Ucrania estaba a una distancia prudente, mirando la escena desde lejos. Bélgica se empezaba a masajear el puente de la nariz, visiblemente entristecida, al parecer diciendo algo que le gusto a Lituania, porque sonrió, casi haciendo una reverencia ante la belga. España le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo algo al odio, que pareció reconfortarla.

Lituania se alejó, pareciendo dar las gracias. La belga le dijo algo en voz alta, que la ucraniana alcanzo a escuchar:

-No podré hacer mucho, tal vez el discurso a lo mucho…

Lituania asintió, dando las gracias y alejándose por el pasillo principal, topándose con Ucrania:

-Ucrania, que gusto verte.

La chica le sonrió:

-Sí, buenos días, lamento tu perdida.

Toris sonrió algo forzado, tratando de verse convincente:

-Gracias, lo mismo digo, te dolió igual que a mí.

Ucrania asintió, con una lagrima rebelde saliendo de sus ojos rojos e hinchados y cansados. Lituania, a pesar de la sonrisa forzada, también lloraba, pero se controló, estaba cansado de llorar, la chica estaba a punto de limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero el chico de cabello largo le paso un pañuelo blanco:

-Ucrania, ¿tú ya sabes por qué opción votaras?

Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, y, con una sonrisa igual de forzada, respondió:

-Mi superior me ordeno que votara por la propuesta de América…

El chico sintió un golpe en el estómago, ¿Cómo era posible que ese Gordo controlara a todos así?:

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, encontrare votos en algún…

La chica puso uno de sus largos y pálidos dedos sobre los labios de Lituania, sonriéndole:

-…, Pero él no está aquí, aparte quiero que Polonia permanezca intacta, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el ahora.

-Eso significa…

Ella limpio la única lagrima rebelde que salía de sus ojos con el pañuelo que le dio, mientas asentia lentamente:

-Si, votare por tu propuesta, Polonia debe ser independiente.

El lituano abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédulo, no sabia que hacer ni que decir, asi que, con pasos torpes rodeo a ucrania con sus brazos, abrazándola y diciéndole al oído un tembloroso:

-Gracias…

**Glosario.**

**Antonio: **Nombre humano del Reino de España.

"**Reina de Europa": **Casi todas las instituciones principales de la UE se encuentran en Bélgica, Incluyendo el Parlamento Europeo.

_**Chto vy Ameriku?: **_¿Qué quieres américa? En ruso.

**Jardín Delantero: **Desde las particiones de Polonia en los 1700 la parte que le correspondió a Rusia fue la más grande, convirtiéndose, de la misma manera que Finlandia, en su escudo principal ante las amenazas de Europa.

**Rutenia: **Es el nombre de la región de Europa del Este donde vive el pueblo ruteno, que pertenece a los eslavos orientales. Actualmente se encuentra dividida entre varios estados, principalmente a Ucrania, pero a pertenecido a Rep. Checoslovaca y a Hungría por un breve periodo de tiempo.

**Memel: **Es la actual Klaipėda, que es hasta ahora el único puerto de mar importante de Lituania en el mar Báltico, también conocido durante un tiempo como el territorio de Memel o región de Klaipėda fue definido en el Tratado de Versalles en 1920 cuando fue puesto bajo administración del Consejo de embajadores. El territorio de Memel, junto con el Sarre y la Ciudad Libre de Danzig, permaneció bajo control de la Liga de Naciones hasta un momento futuro en que estas comunidades votarían si estas regiones serían reintegradas en Alemania o no.

**Danke:** Gracias en alemán.

**Neutrale: **Neutral en alemán.

**Guteng Tag: **Buenos Días en alemán.

**Roderich Edelstein: **Nombre humano de Austria.

**Consejo de Seguridad de Naciones Unidas:** Es el organismo de las Naciones Unidas encargado de mantener la paz y seguridad entre las naciones. A diferencia de otras reparticiones de la ONU que únicamente pueden realizar recomendaciones a los gobiernos, el Consejo de Seguridad puede tomar decisiones (conocidas como "resoluciones") y obligar a los miembros a cumplirlas, de acuerdo a lo establecido por la Carta de las Naciones Unidas.

_**Deutschland über alles: **_Significa Alemania, sobre todo, primera estrofa del Himno Nacional alemán, o la "Canción de Alemania".


End file.
